Unicorn Joy
by PerneseRider01
Summary: The Linyaari, star voyagers who bear a striking resemblance to the unicorns of ancient Earth mythology, are struggling to restore their new homeworld, narhii-Vhiliinyar, following the final attack of the insect-like Kleevi. A human, sent to observe the restoration, has no idea the unforseen and drastic change to her life exposure to the Linyaari is about to cause!


By Dana Sterling

Adapted from the original _**Acorna**_ series

by Anne McCaffrey,

Margaret Ball & Elizabeth Ann Scarborough

Original jacket art © John Ennis 

I  
wish to thank Anne McCaffrey, Margaret Ball, and Elizabeth Ann Scarborough, the coauthors of the _**Acorna**_ series, for the inspiration behind this story. The people and places named herein come from the magnificent world and people they created. As this story was an expression of the profound love I have for my own Mama and Papa, I hope these world-renowned authors will forgive me for borrowing from their stories.

I also wish to acknowledge the fine artistic talents of John Ennis who created the artwork from which the cover of this story was made. The image was so perfect that I hope he won't mind my use of it in this instance.

Finally, and most importantly of all, I wish to acknowledge and honor Anne McCaffrey for all the endless hours of pleasure I have enjoyed reading her stories over and over again. The world mourns your loss, Weyrwoman! I know I do!

" _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways!"_

Mama, Papa, the love I have for each of you is boundless and forever. The one thing I had always wanted to give you was a family of my own. This story is not meant to be a substitute for that, but it springs from my deepest feelings about this and the love and caring you have always shown me. This story is an expression of my love for you. It is my gift to you.

I love you!

U nicorn Joy

by Dana Sterling

Unicorns – creatures of myth and mystery. Beautiful, shy, some say magical, others just the result of an overactive imagination.

Well, the Linyaari were certainly real enough – tall, equine, with a single horn growing out of their foreheads. Could their ancestors have visited Earth in the distant past, giving rise to the legend?

Technologically sophisticated, the Linyaari are a space-faring race: shy, pacific, wary of strangers. They had barely managed to escape their original home world when the Khleevi, a vicious, marauding, insect-like race of creatures, had attacked and decimated it.

Compelled by their beliefs to warn other sentient races of the Khleevi threat, the Linyaari had journeyed far across the vast sea of stars to Federation space to warn humanity and its allies. In the process, they very nearly lost their second home world, narhii-Vhiliinyar, when the Khleevi accidentally stumbled across it.

With Federation assistance, the attack was repulsed, the remaining Khleevi driven back to their home world where the entire marauding race eventually met their end. But the damage to narhii-Vhiliinyar was extensive. Whole regions of the planet had been reduced to vast pockmarked wastelands. Many Linyaari had lost their lives. No clan had gone untouched.

And I would soon be among them.

The director's reason for choosing me for this cultural observation mission was murky at best … something or other about my gentle nature. Personally, I think he just wanted to get rid of me for a while.

When I had first come to work for him, I had informed him about my transgenderism. He listened stoically, smiled pleasantly, occasionally complimented me on the quality of my work, but he never seemed entirely comfortable in my presence.

Onboard the Xavier … the ship that would take me to the rendezvous … the situation was far worse. The captain, though not openly hostile, seemed to go out of his way to voice his displeasure over having me aboard his ship. Most of the crew was just as bad. I did my best to take it all in stride. Even after so many centuries of enlightenment, people in general were still not comfortable with transsexuals.

The day of the rendezvous, however, the captain was in a surprisingly congenial mood, no doubt thrilled to soon be rid of his least wanted passenger. The bridge crew was equally as pleasant, some outright friendly, making me feel like the proverbial canary just before being eaten by the equally proverbial cat. Still, my heart began to race with excitement as we were hailed by the Linyaari vessel sent to pick me up.

"Visedhaanye Neeva, it is good to see you again," the skipper declared when the ambassador appeared on the com screen.

"It has been a while, Marcus," she replied, nodding her equine head. "Will you be staying long?"

"Alas, no," he sighed. "We've been asked to drop off a cultural observer … with your permission, of course."

"Of course," Neeva agreed. "She is the one behind you?"

"I … I am Dana, Visedhaanye Ferilii Neeva," I attempted in my best, though limited, Linyaari. "It is an honor to be welcomed among your people."

The ambassador actually smiled.

"I am impressed, Citizen Dana," she said in her native Linyaari. "Not many have taken the time beforehand to study our language. Good for you!"

"I wanted to be certain to make a good first impression."

"And so you have," she assured me, nodding approval. "I look forward to greeting you in person." Switching to Basic, she said, "Stand by for docking, Xavier."

"Standing by, Balaküre," the captain acknowledged. Then, swiveling his chair around, he said, "Good luck, citizen."

"You aren't coming down to greet them?" I asked.

"We've met before," the captain replied with an indifferent shrug. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Of course." Something about his indifference made me wonder if I wasn't the only one on his hate list. "Thank you, sir."

With that, I quit the bridge.

 _How could he be so callous?_ I silently wondered as I made my way down to the docking area. _A little courtesy can go a long way._ Shrugging, I added, _He could have at least come down to say 'Hello'._

Travel bag in hand, I heard the metallic 'Clank!' as the Linyaari boarding tube made contact. Seconds later, the docking chief received the 'All Clear' and cycled the hatch open.

"Have a good time, Dana," he wished me.

"Thanks, I'll try," I replied, smiling as I stepped through the hatch.

Several Linyaari, Visedhaanye Neeva at the fore, were waiting at the other end of the boarding tube.

"Permission to come aboard," I requested, pausing at the hatch leading into their vessel.

"Permission granted," Neeva replied, extending a hand in greeting.

As I reached for it, I heard a metallic squeal and hiss behind me. Whirling, horror filled my eyes as I saw a gap appearing in the docking tube's magnetic seal.

"Look out!" I cried, diving through the Balaküre's hatch, but the howling roar of escaping air as the magnetic seal gave way drowned my warning out.

The sudden decompression caught the Linyaari by surprise, pulling them, and me, toward the open hatch and the surety of death in the vacuum of space. Desperately, I lashed out, hooking my hands over the edge of the hatch, my splayed legs catching as well. Visedhaanye Neeva and another Linyaari slammed into me, the impact causing the edges of the hatch to gouge deeply into my wrists and the back of my calves. The searing pain bled away my strength, and just when I thought I would be joining the escaping air in the cold vacuum of space, other Linyaari arrived, pulling the three of us away from the hatch which slid shut in the blink of an eye the moment we were clear.

Overcome with pain and shock, I collapsed to the deck, cradling my lacerated arms against my chest, struggling in the same instant to draw breath into my lungs while trying to calm my wildly pounding heart. Hands lifted me to a seat and then the horns of the Linyaari pressed against my injuries. One of the Linyaari hurried away, probably to the command deck to find out what had happened.

"Are you alright?" a familiar Linyaari asked in familiar Basic, glancing up from one of my hands.

"Yes, Ambassador Neeva, thank you," I sighed as the pain eased. "What happened?"

"Unknown," she replied, giving my hand a final caress from her horn to seal the torn flesh. "But we are grateful to you and your quick reflexes."

"This is _not_ how I pictured our first face-to-face meeting," I muttered, eyes downcast.

"Well, if nothing else, Dana," Neeva said, patting my hand with her own, "it was certainly a memorable one."

"No offense, Ambassador," I chuckled, smiling my gratitude for the healing, "but I can do without those kinds of memories. Too much strain on the heart!"

One of the Linyaari returned, glancing at Neeva. Nothing was said aloud but I had a feeling the mind-speak discussion was quite intense.

"Captain Marcus reported the Xavier experienced a brief malfunction of its maneuvering thrusters," Neeva translated for my benefit.

But the look in her eyes had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. "Visedhaanye, what is it?"

"Do not trouble yourself, Dana," Neeva tried to reassure me, shaking her head. "It was nothing."

"I doubt that, Ambassador," I argued, my eyes fixed on hers. "I may not have the Linyaari gift of mind-speak, but I can tell something about this accident is bothering you." I gasped, staring at her. "Or was it an accident?"

"Melireenya, our navigator, picked up some disturbing thoughts coming from the Xavier," Neeva confessed, lowering her eyes.

"From Captain Marcus?" I guessed.

Neeva shook her head.

"I sensed disappointment coming from several on the Xavier's bridge," a second Linyaari, Melireenya probably, told me. "What did you do to make them want you dead?"

"Some humans are uncomfortable with who and what I am, Gheraalye Malivii Melireenya," I murmured, my thoughts taking an unsettling turn. "But consider. I wasn't the only one standing in the hatch just as the magnetic coupling gave way."

"Are you saying someone was trying to kill one of us?!" Melireenya gasped. "What makes you think that?"

"When you hailed the Xavier, the captain seemed rather distant, as though he didn't want to have anything to do with any of you," I muttered. "He didn't even have the decency to come down and say 'Hello' to an old acquaintance. It's almost as if he holds a grudge against the Linyaari."

"Whether accident or intentional is irrelevant," Neeva told me, smiling as she laid her hand on my shoulder. "What matters is that we're all safe and sound, thanks to you, Dana."

"And no one, Ambassador, is happier about that than I," I chuckled, my knees still shaking from the experience.

"Come then," Neeva said, patting my shoulder. "It's time we returned home."

Compared to my reception on the Xavier, the Linyaari were refreshingly pleasant to be around. They showed me their ship, how to work the food replicator to produce human food, and where my quarters would be for the duration of the return flight. I wanted to check the background on Captain Marcus to see if there was any reason he might harbor ill feelings for the Linyaari, but since they were not members of the Federation, there was no Fed Comm link on board. Reluctantly, my investigation into my suspicions would have to wait until my return to Earth.

The current Linyaari home world, narhii-Vhiliinyar, was still pockmarked and bleak from the Khleevi attack only a year earlier, but there were numerous signs that it was recovering. Where once craters had been, the ground was now leveled and replanted. Rivers and streams that had once carried nothing but vile sludge now ran with clear, pristine waters. And all about the sprawling prairies, colorful pavilions were sprouting up through the waving grass. Despite all that they had endured, the Linyaari had never given up or given in. A brave and proud people. The more I saw, the more I was looking forward to spending time among them. Maybe they would even let me help with some of the reclamation work so that I could repay them for allowing me to come.

From the spaceport, we took a flitter to the Linyaari city of Khubliikhan where Neeva lived. The pavilions the Linyaari used for houses all looked like tents out of some old Earth Arabian adventure, but when I touched what looked like cloth, I felt metal instead.

"Astonishing!" I sighed, running my fingers over the surface.

"This way," Neeva called, preceding me into the pavilion that was her home.

Birds flew about the interior, separated from the occupants by transparent glass. Water could also be seen cascading its way down a cleverly contrived waterfall; it, too, shielded by glass.

"Will this be to your liking, Dana?" Neeva wondered, gesturing around at the quarters that had been prepared for me.

"It is a gracious plenty, Visedhaanye," I replied, bowing appreciatively.

That was an understatement. My quarters were positively spacious!

"Neeva, please," she said, smiling once more. "For the most part, we are a rather relaxed people, saving formality for other occasions. Ah, Maati! Come meet our visitor."

A young Linyaari female entered, coming up beside the older Neeva.

"Maati!" Neeva scolded, glaring at the younger Linyaari. "Forgive me, Dana. She did not mean to be rude."

"What goes unheard cannot offend, Neeva," I assured her. "But now I am curious about what she said."

"That you do not look like most females of your species," Maati replied in accented Basic.

"All too true," I sighed, nodding. "And that is something I should explain."

It took a while to convey the concept of transsexualism to my Linyaari hosts. They did not have an equivalent word in their language, but somehow I managed to get the idea across.

"And how many ghaanyi has it been like this for you?" Neeva wondered.

"Most of my life," I admitted, feeling my cheeks growing warm. "The medicines I am taking … Oh, I forgot. All of my things were spaced in that docking incident. I'll have to wait until I get back before I can obtain more. At any rate, they were slowly altering my physiology, giving me a more feminine appearance. I will never be a true female of my species, but I will get close, and for me, that will be enough."

"It must have been difficult for you growing up feeling as you did," Neeva commented.

"It still is," I sighed. "Even in this day and age, humans like me are still treated with scorn among our own kind."

"Well, we'll see to it that your treatment here is far better," Maati declared, placing her hand on mine. "It took courage to tell us these things, Dana. I do apologize for earlier. I meant no offense. And now that you have told us, it will help us to get to know you better, and we appreciate it. I hope we can be as helpful to you and your understanding of us."

"Thank you," I said, covering her hand with my other one in a sign of gratitude.

It quickly turned into the most pleasant and enjoyable assignment I had ever been on! The Linyaari were remarkably accepting of me, putting me at ease while I set about studying their culture and way of life.

My observation tour on the Linyaari home world was scheduled to be one of their ghaanye, about a year and a half Galactic Standard. I had been among Neeva's people about a third of that time when my relationship with them took a decidedly unforeseen turn.

One morning while the three of us were having breakfast together, Maati suddenly spit out the grasses she'd been nibbling on.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

Neeva and Maati stared first at each other then at me.

(How is this possible?)

 _Now who could that be?_ I wondered, glancing around to see who else had snuck in for breakfast. It couldn't have been Maati or Neeva I'd heard. Neither had uttered a sound, and I didn't have their gift of mind-speak.

(Did you hear?)

Again, a voice, but no one materialized to claim it, causing my heart to do a rather unsettling flip-flop. Confused, I watched as Neeva slowly reached up to my forehead, lightly touching something that shouldn't have been there. Leaping up, I dashed back to my quarters, staring at my reflection in the mirror. One look at the tiny bud of a horn growing from my forehead sent my consciousness spiraling into darkness.

(She is coming around.)

A sea of Linyaari were pressed in around me, some with their horns touching my head as I opened my eyes. Nearly being spaced had scared me spitless. This was far, far worse! And yet, I was amazingly calm. How could this be happening? It was impossible!

Wasn't it?

(Neeva?) I called out, my thought-voice quavering in spite of the calming effect of the attending Linyaari.

(She _can_ mind-speak!) Maati exclaimed.

One of the Linyaari laying horns to me sat up. Neeva. (Dana, can you hear me?)

With a frightened, wide-eyed gulp, I nodded.

(Please forgive us,) she thought, gently taking my hand in hers. (You were broadcasting so much distress, we feared you might hurt yourself.)

Slowly, I reached my other hand up and touched my forehead. (Neeva, how can this be happening? I'm not Linyaari!)

(I do not know,) she replied, gently brushing the hair off my … horn. (Nothing like this has ever happened before. Just try to relax. I have already sent for the healers. Maybe they can explain.)

But how does one explain the inexplicable? When the healers arrived, they prodded and conversed and prodded some more. Judging by the mind-speak I overheard, they were as amazed and puzzled as everyone else.

(There is one possibility,) Baaksi Bidiila began. (You mentioned that you had been taking medicines that were altering your physiology.)

I nodded.

(It is possible those medicines somehow made your body hyper-receptive to Linyaari DNA,) Bidiila explained. (Constantly exposed to us as you have been since you arrived on narhii-Vhiliinyar, it appears your body has been quietly absorbing our genetic material, replacing your human DNA with our own.)

(What are you saying?) Neeva and Maati both laid their horns against my head, calming waves sweeping over me. (That somehow I'm becoming Linyaari?!)

(It may merely be a selective replacement,) Bidiila suggested, (the best parts of human and Linyaari combining within you. Without further tests, we can only guess.)

I burst into tears, the remaining Linyaari adding their horns to those already pressed around me, soothing waves of calm washing over me. It didn't help. I cried a very long time before the attending Linyaari exerted a different kind of pressure, nudging me into an induced sleep.

(Poor child,) Bidiila said. (She will need to be watched until she has calmed down enough to deal with this.)

(I will stay,) Maati offered, arranging herself beside me on the cushions.

(Call if you need help, Maati,) Neeva said. (I must speak to the Council about this.)

Asleep, I dreamt of running across the open plains of the Linyaari home world, sunlight glinting off my horn and the silvery mane trailing in the breeze behind me.

When I finally awoke, at first I thought the whole frightening experience had been just a dream. I was quickly disabused of that notion, jerking bolt upright in bed as my questing hand came to rest on the source of my fear.

"Ancestors, no!" I whispered, trembling like a leaf.

(Dana?)

The feather-light touch on my shoulder was so unexpected and startling, I jumped nearly a third of a meter.

"Maati!" I gasped, clutching my hand over my wildly pounding heart.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her eyes filled with concern. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I could sense your distress." Smiling as she held out her hand, she added, "It'll be alright. Neeva and I will help you through this."

I took the offered hand, my own trembling as tears coursed down my cheeks. Maati moved closer, wrapping her arms around me, and I melted, sobbing, into her welcome embrace.

(Maati, what am I going to do?) I wept. (I can't return to Federation space like this!)

(Why not?) she wondered.

(Given how humans treated her before,) Neeva interjected, coming to sit beside us on the cushions, (how would they react to her now?)

(Probably like they did when they first met Khornya,) Maati muttered, shaking her head.

(Worse,) Neeva admitted. (What human wouldn't want to know how Dana came to have a Linyaari horn … and all that it implies?)

It didn't take much imagination to see where this was leading. Since the dawn of time, humans had been seeking ways to instantaneous healing and extended longevity. It sickened me to admit that there were some humans who would stop at nothing to possess those secrets. To such people, my life wouldn't be worth a damn as long as they got what they wanted. And the worst part of all was the whole thing had been completely accidental! I had come to narhii-Vhiliinyar to observe, not to mutate!

(And no one is due to come pick you up for more than half a ghaanye,) Maati sighed. (Oh, Dana, I'm so sorry!)

(Not your fault,) I assured her, trying to smile. (Who could've guessed this would happen?)

(Dana?) Neeva turned me to face her. Her eyes searched mine, her brow furrowed with concern. (You're worried that it might be more than Baaksi Bidiila suggested … that you will change completely … become a Linyaari at the cost of your human self.)

My wailing sob as I collapsed in her arms confirmed her suspicion.

(Oh, Dana, child, do not weep so,) Neeva said, stroking my head as she tried to comfort me. (No matter what happens, you will always be welcome in my home.)

(And we will be there to help you,) Maati added, squeezing my hand in a sign of support. (I promise.)

The first test of that promise came not a week later as I entered the bathroom that had been set up for my use.

"MAATI!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, bursting through the door. I was peering over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror. "Ancestors!"

Silver was starting to show through the hair on the back of my head, but there was even more down my spine! By my ancestors, I was growing a mane, as purely silver as any star-clad Linyaari! Tears streamed down my cheeks as Maati came over to give me a hug, but she hesitated, looking around.

"What?" I asked between sniffles.

"I thought you might be standing on something or there was a hole here, but …"

That's when I realized Maati seemed shorter to me. She turned me towards the mirror then stepped to my side.

"Look at that!" she exclaimed, pointing. "You're up past my shoulder!"

That wasn't all I noticed. Yes, I was taller but I was also thinner, my proportions a modestly distorted ghost of a Linyaari! And my face! By my ancestors, it couldn't be!

(What's going on?) Neeva asked, appearing in the open doorway. One look at the two of us standing side by side told her all. (By the Ancestors!)

With a very audible gulp, I glanced down at my legs. Though my heart tried to deny what I saw, there was no escaping the fine silvery hair that was just beginning to cover my legs from the knees down. A truly Linyaari touch … but I wasn't Linyaari!

(Easy, Dana,) Neeva quietly urged, slowly coming up to lay a hand on my shoulder.

(Oh, God, Neeva, it's really happening, isn't it?) I sent. I couldn't speak aloud. The sobs that engulfed me wouldn't allow it.

(Hush, child,) she said, holding me tightly in a warm embrace.

(But all my medicines were spaced in the docking incident! Why am I still changing?) I wailed as I pulled free. (Not human, not Linyaari! I'm turning into a freak! Just look at me!)

(I am looking, child.) Neeva said, gently taking my hands in hers. (And what I see is someone who is upset because she is helpless to control what is happening to her. You are confused and frightened, but you are no freak to us.)

(Dana,) Maati spoke, coming up to put an arm around me, (even before these changes began, we sensed in you a spirit that was remarkably Linyaari-like.)

(But what if Baaksi Bidiila is wrong?) I asked. (What if the changes don't stop until all of my human DNA is gone?)

(Then you will be Linyaari, just like us,) Maati matter-of-factly replied, a broad grin on her face.

(But not _true_ Linyaari,) I argued, shaking my head. (Your people would know the difference. I would be an outcast here as surely as I would be among humans!)

(Nay, child,) Neeva assured me, laying her horn against my own tiny one. (Such a thing would be ka-Linyaari, against everything that we believe in.)

(We are your friends, Dana,) Maati added. (We feel your uncertainty; we share your pain. We could never abandon you. It is not in our nature.)

(You came to this world to observe,) Neeva said, meeting my gaze. (Do so. See if what we have told you is true. Then you will know.)

I wasn't disappointed. Every Linyaari had heard about the 'docking' incident and my effort to save members of the Balaküre's crew. I was a heroine to them. It didn't matter who or what I was or what was happening to me. What I'd done was '… very Linyaari.'

With each passing week, the changes became more pronounced. My horn grew longer, my body more slender and tall, my face more equine in appearance. Maati and Neeva were constantly at my side, doing their best to distract me from what was happening. But, invariably, something would come along to remind me of what I was losing.

Early one morning as I emerged from my quarters, I spotted Neeva and Maati heading out the door.

(We are going for a run before eating,) Neeva informed me. (Why don't you come along?)

(I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up,) I argued as I joined them at the door.

That's when I realized I was nearly eye-level with the two of them. It didn't seem possible. They'd both been nearly a foot taller than me when I'd first arrived.

(We'll go easy on you,) Maati teased. (Come on!)

The three of us headed off across the fields at an easy lope. When it became obvious that I was having no trouble maintaining pace with them, Maati and Neeva turned the lope into a fast trot and then a run. To my amazement, I could match their pace easily, Neeva laughing at the thrilled expression on my face.

Cresting a rise, a river loomed before us. I skidded to a halt, but Maati and Neeva continued on, first one then the other clearing the span with ease.

(Come on!) Neeva called, waving.

(I can't clear that!) I argued, gesturing at the swiftly moving waters. (It must be nearly ten meters across!)

With a pair of graceful leaps, the two were back at my side.

(Twelve, actually,) Maati declared.

(Come, Dana, try,) Neeva urged, leading me away from the river. (I believe you can do it. And you will not be alone. We three will jump together.)

(But …)

(Try, Dana,) Maati urged.

By now, we had backed off nearly one hundred meters from the shoreline. Reluctantly, I nodded.

(Go!) Neeva signaled.

As one, we three broke into a run, heading toward the riverbank.

(Do not slow down,) Neeva calmly urged as we passed the last ten meters.

(Holy sh…)

(NOW!)

We leaped in unison, sailing gracefully through the air until we came down on the other side. I skidded to a halt, whirling to stare back at the river. It was several long minutes before I finally uttered, (Wow!)

(Come on, I'm famished!) Maati declared, skipping off through the grasses to the top of a nearby hill.

We sat in the knee-high grass, talking about the jump we'd just made, about what I was learning from my observations of the Linyaari people, and other sundry things in general. Maati and Neeva had been idly munching on the grasses as we talked, and nearly ten minutes had gone by before I realized that I was doing the same thing! Spitting out the grass as I leaped to my feet, I stared at what I had just been munching on.

(No, I'm not Linyaari,) I protested, backing away from my companions. (I'm human … human!)

Tears pouring from my eyes, sobs filling the air, I turned and ran from them as fast as I could, trying to escape what my heart would not deny. At the river's edge, I leaped, closing my eyes against the tears that would not stop.

(DANA!) Neeva cried in alarm. (ROLL! NOW!)

Blinded by grief, I hadn't noticed my jump deteriorating. When I opened my eyes, I was just above the ground, falling at a dangerous angle. Instinct took over, my arm and shoulder whipping under me as I hit the ground, rolling to cushion the impact. I thought I would never stop. Finally, though, I came to rest, face down, my head resting against my arms. I had barely escaped with my life. I burst into fresh tears, wailing forlornly as I tried to deny the inevitable.

(Dana.)

A hand lightly touched my shoulder. I flinched away.

(Leave me alone,) I sobbed, not looking up. (Go away!)

Several painful minutes passed in silence.

(We'll be in the village,) Maati finally said, not quite able to hide the hurt she felt.

Neeva and Maati returned home, leaving me crying in the grasses. The morning passed into day then on into evening. Still, I did not return. A storm swept in from the mountains, pounding the village with its fury, and still I did not return.

(Where could she be?) Maati wondered, standing behind Neeva in the doorway of her pavilion, the howling winds blowing rain in their faces.

(We must find her!) Neeva concluded.

(In that?!) Maati exclaimed.

(We must!) Neeva declared, arms held up against the wind as she stepped out into the storm's fury.

Hesitating only briefly, Maati followed.

The storm lashing the fields around me was as nothing to the one raging in my soul. I no longer knew who I was!

After nearly half an hour of searching, Neeva cried out, (Here! I found her!)

(Go! Leave me!) I sobbed, shaking off her touch.

(Not without you,) Neeva argued over the howling storm.

(Dana, please!) Maati begged, taking my arm.

(No!) I argued, shaking my head.

(Then we're staying!) she declared, shielding my body with her own.

(You'll die! Go, please!)

(Only if you come back with us!) Neeva said, shielding my other side from the elements.

The landscape around us danced in the brilliant flashes of lightning, shook with its basso thunder. One massive bolt of lightning struck less than a hundred meters away, the light temporarily blinding us, the roar of its thunder pounding our ears even as the storm's tornadic winds buffeted us.

These were my friends, braving the elements, risking their lives because of me. They didn't deserve to die, no matter how I felt about myself. Slowly, I stood, bracing against the fearsome elemental onslaught. Then, reluctantly, I made my way back to the village, Maati and Neeva supporting me on either side. Time and again, lightning fell dangerously close but never fatally.

It took nearly an hour to reach the village. We entered Neeva's pavilion, my two Linyaari friends heaving sighs of relief as the entrance door irised shut, the storm left to rage safely outside. I, on the other hand, collapsed onto the cushions, sobbing disconsolately.

(Why did you come back for me? Why?)

(Because you're our friend, and we were worried about you!) Maati declared, laying an arm across my shoulders. (You could've died out there in that storm!)

(Better for everyone if I had,) I muttered.

(Oh, Dana, don't say that!) Maati begged, hugging me fiercely.

(Look at me,) I said, mournful eyes taking in my two Linyaari friends. (I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I human … or Linyaari … or some horrible mix of both?)

(You are who you have always been,) Neeva responded, taking my hand in hers. (It is only your body that is changing.)

(I don't understand.)

(Think, Dana,) Neeva urged. (What is it that truly makes us who we are? It is not our bodies but what is found here…) She touched my forehead. (… and here.) She laid her hand over my heart. (It is our ideas and beliefs, our souls that define who we are!)

(Dana, until you realized what you were eating, you were happy, weren't you?) Maati asked, taking my other hand. (I mean, when you thought you wouldn't be able to keep up running with us, you did, and I saw you smiling. When you thought you'd never be able to clear that river in a jump, you did, and we felt your elation. And while we were sitting there, talking and nibbling on grass, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Is it really so bad being Linyaari?)

I _had_ been enjoying myself, my two Linyaari companions treating me like one of their own.

(No,) I was forced to admit.

(You came to us, Dana, with a spirit that was already remarkably Linyaari-like,) Neeva said. (Instead of fighting these changes, why not embrace them instead, and become Linyaari in body as you already are in soul?)

Maati was nodding agreement as I looked from one to the other of my Linyaari companions.

Tears poured from my eyes as I took their hands in each of mine, saying, (You risked your lives to save me from that storm, giving me back the life I was ready to throw away. I do not deserve such good friends as the two of you.)

(Dana, every birth carries with it fear, uncertainty, and pain,) Neeva quietly said, lightly stroking my hand with her own in a soothing gesture. (But each birth also brings with it infinite possibilities. Think of this as your birthing day. Let go of your human past and be _reborn_ Linyaari, body, heart, and mind.)

Weeping as I hugged my two Linyaari friends, I whispered, (Alright, I'll try.)

Neeva and Maati embraced me tightly, the relief they felt coming through clearly. The next morning, Maati awoke to an unexpected sound.

(Dana, are you alright?) she asked, finding me stooped over the toilet in my quarters.

Nodding, I rose then rinsed my mouth out with water. (I had to be sure.)

(About what?)

I gestured to a food tray sitting on the sink beside me. (This used to be one of my favorite breakfasts: bacon and eggs with hash browns, orange juice, and milk. For most of my life, I could eat this with no trouble. This morning, I couldn't even stand the smell of it. And when I tried to eat some of it, … No wonder you and Neeva sat so far away from me whenever I was eating with you. Maati, I am so sorry. You should've told me.)

(Well, that's all past now,) she said. (Come on. I know where there are some greens you are just gonna love!)

The plants Maati had in mind were not far. They turned out to be succulent and sweet, and I ate until I thought I would burst.

(Oh, Maati, those were fabulous!) I sighed, collapsing onto the grass, one hand on my stomach.

(You keep eating like that and you'll strip the planet!) she laughed, rolling in the grass.

(Sorry,) I apologized, broadcasting regret.

(Don't be,) she argued, taking my hand in hers. (I am happy for you, Dana. It is one more proof of how Linyaari you are becoming.)

(But will I change completely?) I wondered, wiggling the five double-jointed fingers of my hand. (I wouldn't stand out so much if I did.)

(Give it time,) Maati told me, squeezing my hand with her own. (Anything is possible.)

Anything is possible. Well, my transformation was certainly proof of that. Neeva was off-planet for a few days and Maati was soon off running messages for the Council, leaving me to wander the village on my own. I had come to narhii-Vhiliinyar to observe the Linyaari, but I never imagined one day I would be the subject of my observations.

Back at Neeva's home, I looked at myself in the mirror. Except for my hands and feet, I was now as Linyaari as every other inhabitant of the village. Equine features; a long, flowing, silvery mane; a tall, thin figure … As I looked closer, my eyes suddenly grew very large in amazement. Why, if I didn't know better, I'd almost think I was becoming … My pulse began to race. Could it be?

 _Anything is possible_ , Maati had said.

If what I suspected was true, … But who to ask? A short time later found me at the front door of Baaksi Bidiila's home.

(May I help you?) she greeted me as her front door irised open.

(I hope so, Baaksi,) I replied, my hands trembling in anticipation.

(Is something wrong?) she asked, noting my nervousness. (I usually don't see patients at home.)

(I'm hoping this once you'll make an exception,) I said, holding up my five-fingered hand.

(Dana?!) Bidiila exclaimed, staring at me. (By the Ancestors! This is … I can hardly … Come in! Come in!)

She rushed me inside, guiding me to the living area.

(Let me have a look at you!) she said, gesturing for me to turn around. I did. (Dana, this is absolutely amazing! If you hadn't shown me your hand, I'd've never known it was you!)

(It is remarkable, isn't it?) I chuckled.

(You don't seem as troubled by it as you used to be. How are you holding up?)

(I've had some … difficult moments,) I confessed, blushing slightly. (Thankfully, Neeva and Maati have been very patient and caring. They helped me to see that it's my heart and mind that make me who I am, not what form I possess.)

Bidiila heaved a sigh of relief. (Dana, I am so happy for you!) she declared, giving me a hug for extra measure. (You really had us worried!)

(And now I need your help,) I told her.

(In what way?) Bidiila wondered.

(I've been changing steadily since my horn first started growing, but I need your help to determine how far this genetic restructuring has progressed and whether it will be a complete one.)

(Of course,) Bidiila nodded.

(Also, I need your opinion about something.)

(Opinion?)

(When you look at me, what do you see?)

(Well, aside from your hands and feet, you appear to be a perfectly healthy Linyaari. Well-developed horn, typical equine facial features. Your mane is atypically silver. All Linyaari are born with some color to their manes. Only those who travel in space become star-clad.)

(How old would you say I am?) I asked.

(Well, based on your appearance, I'd have to say post-pubescence, most likely early adulthood.)

(And gender?)

(Gender?) Bidiila wondered, eyeing me closely. (Why, you appear to be a perfectly normal Linyaari female!)

A perfectly normal Linyaari …

(You're certain?) I asked, my voice catching even in mind-speak, my heart racing, my hands trembling.

(As much as I can be without a thorough examination,) Bidiila replied. (Dana, what's this about?)

(It would seem, Baaksi Bidiila, that I am about to accomplish as a Linyaari what I could never hope to do as a human.)

She eyed me for a moment and then gasped. (You're becoming female!)

Blushing fiercely, a broad smile on my face, I nodded.

(Then let's get you over to my compound right away!) Bidiila said, her own smile matching mine.

The other Linyaari healers were as amazed as Bidiila had been by my appearance. For hours, she and her staff probed and tested, checking every aspect of my reforming body. When Maati came home that evening, she noticed I was unusually silent and reflective.

(Dana? Is something wrong?)

(I went to see Baaksi Bidiila today.)

(What about?)

(The changes my body is going through.) Smiling as I looked up, I added, (She didn't recognize me at first.)

(Wish I'd been there for that!) Maati chuckled. (What did you find out? About your changes, I mean?)

(That it is as I first feared,) I sighed. (Seventy percent of my genetic makeup is now Linyaari, and there is no sign that the process is slowing down. At its present rate of replacement, my human DNA will be gone in a month, maybe less.)

(Is that why you've been so quiet this evening?)

(No, my friend,) I assured her, smiling as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. (You and Neeva helped me see the truth, and for that, I will always be grateful. You see, I had my suspicions about something else and went to Baaksi Bidiila to confirm it.)

(Did she?)

I nodded. (When my transformation is complete, I will be a young, adult, fully functional Linyaari … female!)

Maati's eyes grew enormous as she inhaled in surprise.

(Dana!) she finally whispered. (Oh, Dana!) She threw her arms about me, hugging me tightly. (This is wonderful! By the Ancestors, no wonder you seemed so distracted!)

(So often I had wished for something like this to happen to me as a human,) I told her, tears streaming down my cheeks. (Now my dream is coming true but as a Linyaari instead!)

(Oh, Dana, I'm so happy for you!)

(I'll need your help, though.)

(How?) she wondered.

(You grew up female, Maati. I haven't. I'm like a newborn babe suddenly thrust into an adult body. I have no idea if what my new body is telling me is right or not.)

(Hmm, I don't know if I'm the one who can help. You seem to be older than me. Neeva will be back in a couple of days. I'm sure she can help.)

On her return, Neeva was thrilled about what I'd discovered and couldn't be happier for me. She was more than willing to counsel me on the Linyaari feminine mystique. It made me feel a little like her daughter, the two of us having that universally typical "birds and the bees" discussion.

(Trust your instincts, Dana,) she advised, giving me a hug. (And follow your heart. I'm sure all will turn out well.)

Neeva and Maati were kept busy, leaving me with plenty of time alone to think about my future. One morning, as I was wandering the village, lost in thought, I came upon some younglings playing a game of ring toss. It was a very energetic, face-paced affair. I was silently wondering how well I might fair at it when I spotted a tiny youngling on the far side of the playing area, sitting all alone, looking thoroughly miserable. Carefully, I made my way around the playing field and over to the little one.

"How come you aren't out there?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Too small," she muttered, her chin resting on her arms resting on her knees. There was also just a hint of hurt in her voice.

 _Trust your instincts, Dana,_ Neeva had advised.

Now seemed like a good time.

"My name's Dana," I introduced myself, holding out my hand. The youngling didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"Why should you care about me?" she grumbled. "No one else does."

"Not even your parents?"

The youngling hesitated a moment, her lips trembling before she whimpered, "Dead," hiding her head under her arms.

Ouch!

"You know, you and I have something in common," I remarked, assuming the same pose as my tiny companion.

"What?" she asked, glancing my way.

"Well, you're sitting here all alone, and so am I. That's something, isn't it?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

"You're not playing ring toss, and neither am I. That's two things we have in common. How about you and I play a game together? Then, we'd have three things in common!"

"My horn's too short," she pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking of ring toss," I said as I stood and offered her my hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

The youngling cast me a skeptical glance before taking my hand. A short time later, the younglings playing ring toss began to drift over to where my little friend and I were tossing odd-shaped bits of rock about and jumping one-footed across a pattern of squares I had drawn in the hard-packed earth with a handy stick.

"What're you doing?" one of the new arrivals asked.

"It's called hopscotch," I told them, one-leg-hopping back down the pattern of squares.

"It looks ridiculous," another youngling smirked.

"It looks like fun," a third declared. "How do you play?"

"Kira, why don't you show them how?" I suggested, picking up my game piece as I did.

While we had been playing together, my little friend had finally relaxed enough to tell me her name. Now, there was a broad smile of delight on her face as she turned to the other younglings.

Kira was very patient explaining the rules and showing everyone how to play. When some of the younglings asked if they could join her, I graciously bowed out, taking a seat nearby while Kira and her new playmates went to work. In no time at all, other hopscotch boards were drawn out, and soon, every youngling was hopping about, squealing with delight whenever they succeeded. In fact, they were having so much fun, the sun had set before anyone realized it, bringing an end to the game.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kira asked as we headed back into the village.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other," I replied, smiling at her. "I'm staying at Visedhaanye Neeva's. What about you, Kira? Where are you staying?"

"Around," she replied with a shrug. "The village takes care of me now since my …"

"Kira, I'm sorry," I apologized, kneeling in front of her. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"S'kay," she mumbled, scuffing her foot in the dirt. "I better go. It'll be cold soon." Smiling as she ran off, she called, "See ya!"

Over the next several days, I made inquiries around the village, trying to find out where Kira was staying. The answers I got were all about the same. She'd stay with a family for a little while but then move on. When I asked why, I got as many answers as people I visited, all of them icy with indifference. Something about Kira was very wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on the cause. I was really becoming concerned about my little friend when I accidentally stumbled upon her at the techno-artisans compound.

"Kira!" I exclaimed, smiling at my young friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Dana! Hi!" she greeted me, smiling as she gave me a welcoming hug.

(Finally!) one of the aarliiyani sighed. (Are you her aavi?)

(Her what?!) I gasped.

(Please, just get her out of here! She's driving us crazy with all her questions!)

(What questions?)

"Dana, what's the matter?" Kira asked, glancing about.

(Just get her out of here!) another ordered, waving his hands in dismissal. (We can't work with her constantly under foot and assaulted by all her useless chatter!)

"Come on, sweetheart," I told Kira, guiding her away. "We need to leave so they can finish their work."

"But I want to learn about space," she protested, a wistful look in her eyes as we left the compound. "I want to fly into space one day and become star-clad like you and Khornya."

"I tell you what," I said. "I've been in space before. You come with me, and I'll answer all the questions I can. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kira agreed, dragging me away from the compound at a run.

Where space was concerned, Kira's thirst for knowledge was insatiable! We talked for hours on end. I'd barely finish one story before Kira would be asking for another! The best part was I really enjoyed spending time with her. She filled me with a sense of completeness I had never known before. It was wonderful!

Still, I worried about how Kira would react when she learned that I had started out human. Carefully, I introduced the notion to her, explaining what was happening to me. I even showed her my five-fingered hands. To my amazement, it didn't bother her in the least. She was happy just being with me.

Evening came and, reluctantly, Kira and I went our separate ways. Back at Neeva's pavilion, my Linyaari hostess couldn't help noticing my distraction during the evening meal.

(Had a good day?) she politely inquired.

(Mmm!) I hummed, smiling in remembrance.

(Must have been a great day!) Maati injected.

(I had a delightful afternoon talking about space with my new friend,) I sighed, leaning back against the cushions.

(You made a friend?) Neeva asked. (Dana, that's wonderful! Who is it?)

(Her name's Kira.)

(Kira?!) Neeva exclaimed, sitting bolt upright as she stared at me. Gesturing for emphasis as she spoke, she asked, (About so tall, a little bud of a horn, and a russet colored mane?)

(That's her,) I replied. (Why? What's the matter?)

(She actually talked with you?!) Maati asked, her own eyes mirroring Neeva's astonishment.

(Oh, Dana, this is wonderful!) Neeva sighed, grinning broadly. (She's been such a quiet, lonely child since she lost her family in the Khleevi attack about a ghaanye ago here on narhii-Vhiliinyar.)

(Kira said her parents were dead,) I remarked, glancing from Maati to Neeva. (But I couldn't get her to tell me how or when. Why is she roaming the village? Doesn't she have any relatives left?)

(No,) Neeva muttered, eyes crest-fallen. (Her entire clan was wiped out in the Khleevi attack.) Her expression brightening, she added, (Oh, Dana, I am so happy she had a chance to meet you. This is wonderful news!)

(Where did you meet her?) Maati wondered, moving closer.

(I was out in the village about a week ago when I came upon some younglings playing ring-toss,) I explained. (Kira was sitting over on the far side of the field. She seemed so sad and lonely by herself, so I went over and joined her.)

(How'd you get her to talk to you?) Neeva inquired.

(I started by telling her the things we each had in common,) I replied. (When I asked her why she wasn't playing with the others, she said it was because her horn was too small. So I taught her how to play hopscotch instead.)

(What's hopscotch?) Maati wondered.

Using some paper and a pen, I sketched out the hopscotch layout. Once I had my drawing, I could explain the game and how it was played.

(Kira loved it!) I said, grinning broadly. (Before we knew it, the other younglings had come over, wanting to know how to play. So, I let Kira show them how, and before long, all the younglings were doing it. It was great! Kira was finally playing with the other younglings, and I was so happy for her!)

(Will you be seeing her again?) Neeva asked.

(Tomorrow, I hope,) I replied. (It's been hard finding out where she's staying. Seems like she never stays with any family for long. Why is that?)

(We've never been able to find out,) Maati sighed. (She would never talk to any of us. Maybe when you see her again, you can ask.)

(That's tomorrow's worry,) I said, yawning mightily. (Right now, I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted from so much talking!)

(Sleep well, child,) Neeva said as I retired to my quarters.

That night, for a change, my sleep was restful and deep. It had been such a pleasure spending time with little Kira that I was actually looking forward to seeing her again.

My chance came sooner than expected. There had been a slight chill in the air when I'd gone to sleep. As I slowly stirred the next morning, I felt warm all over. Someone had covered me with a blanket during the night. Probably Neeva, I concluded. But I quickly discovered the blanket wasn't just for me. There was another source of warmth snuggled up against me, a tiny Linyaari arm lying across my waist.

"Kira?" I whispered, hardly believing my eyes.

(She came by last night after you'd gone to bed,) Neeva quietly informed me, peeking in on us. (She begged me to let her sleep with you. I didn't see any harm, so I let her. You don't mind, do you?)

(No, not at all,) I replied, gazing tenderly down at my young friend's tiny form. (It just surprised me, that's all.)

Gently, I hugged Kira, cradling her against me. She sighed contentedly in her sleep, snuggling even closer.

(Should I …)

(No, no, let her sleep,) I softly sent. (As long as she's happy, it would be cruel to disturb her.)

(Cruel? What are you talking about?) Neeva wondered, gently lifting the blanket to pull it up over Kira's sleeping form.

(She is a lovely, sweet child, Neeva,) I explained, carefully brushing my own hair out of Kira's face. (But from what I've been able to learn, she's been very lonely since the loss of her family in that K… you know.)

(But she is well cared for,) Neeva said, an odd expression on her face as she regarded me. (Every clan in the village looks after her.)

(But she's never stayed long with any of them. That day we first met, it broke my heart to see her sitting there all alone while the other youngsters were playing ring toss.)

(Is that why you taught her that human game?) Neeva wondered. (Hopscotch I think is what you called it.)

(It was something that she could do, and it did seem to make her happy,) I explained. (I never expected the other younglings to join her, but I'm glad they did. She wasn't alone after that.)

(Well, from what I've heard, that little game has swept through the entire village,) Neeva told me, smiling as she did. (All the younglings are doing it now. A clever game, too, not only teaching them their basic numbers but also helping them improve their eye-hand coordination as well as their balance.)

(I used to play it with my siblings,) I confessed. (We had a lot of fun doing it. I was just trying to give Kira some of that fun.)

(Well, I think you succeeded.)

Just then, Kira stretched her tiny frame to its full length, letting out a massive yawn as she did. "Aavi?" she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

My heart did a very unexpected flip-flop. Aavi was the Linyaari word for … mother.

"It's just me, Kira," I quietly said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," she sighed, cuddling up against me.

When it finally registered where she was, Kira slowly backed away, her expression uncertain. But even more distressing was the hint of fear I saw in her eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" she timidly asked.

"Oh, sweetheart, of course I don't mind!" I assured her, giving her a warm hug. "But there's something I don't understand, Kira. All those families you stayed with. Neeva told me the whole village has been taking care of you, yet you never stayed long with any of them. Why not?"

"They didn't like me," she quietly muttered.

"Oh, Kira, I can't believe that," Neeva said, coming to sit beside us. "I mean, they welcomed you to their homes, gave you a place to sleep, and food to eat. Didn't you like any of them?"

Kira didn't answer. She just hugged me tighter.

"Oh, Ancestors, of course!" I gasped.

"What?" Neeva wondered.

"The Khleevi!" The mere mention of that name set Kira whimpering, clinging even tighter to me. "Neeva, how many clans lost loved ones in the attack on narhii-Vhiliinyar?"

"How many? Why, every clan did. They … Oh, Ancestors, forgive me. I've been such a fool!"

She'd obviously reached the same conclusion I had.

"Every clan, and here's little Kira, living in their homes, serving as a constant reminder of what they'd lost," I muttered, stroking Kira's silky mane. "They may even have blamed her for their loss, unfair as that seems. Yes, they took her in, gave her a place to sleep and food to eat, but there was no love to go with it. Small wonder Kira felt that they didn't like her."

"Well, I don't want you to ever feel like that again, youngling," Neeva firmly declared, taking one of Kira's hands. "I want you to come live with me."

"You mean it?" she whispered.

"I swear on my life, youngling," Neeva assured her, planting a kiss on Kira's forehead.

"Really? Can I stay with Dana?"

My heart did a second unexpected flip-flop.

"If that is what you wish, child," Neeva said, "but you better ask Dana if it's alright."

Kira didn't say a word. The guarded yet desperate look in her eyes was more than eloquent enough.

"No child should grow up without love," I quietly said, hugging Kira once more. "Of course, you can stay with me."

Squealing with delight, Kira threw her arms about my neck, sobbing with joy as she hugged me tightly.

With each passing day, my body continued to change. In time, my five-fingered, double-jointed human hands gave way to the three-fingered, single-jointed Linyaari ones. Likewise, my feet eventually changed into the two-toed hooves of every other Linyaari. My transformation was now complete.

Kira was never far from my side. The fact that I had once been human didn't bother her in the least. To her, I was just another Linyaari. I did my best to provide the love and caring she needed, and, in return, she gave me so much more.

The day Kira asked me if she could call me Aavi, I … I thought my heart would burst with joy! I wept for what seemed like forever, hugging her again and again. Quietly lost in all the distraction of caring for Kira was the fact that I never even noticed how accustomed I was becoming to the new Linyaari me.

Together, we learned all there was to being Linyaari. When I could, I helped Kira with her lessons, and I did my best to satisfy her insatiable curiosity about space.

"Do you think they'll let us see inside one of the ships?" Kira asked as we journeyed one day to the techno-artisan compound.

"Best wait and see if anyone is there first," I replied.

"Where is everyone?" Kira wondered, glancing about.

The trail to the techno-artisan compound, like most of the village, bore few travelers.

"Just before she left this morning, Neeva told me the Council was holding a general session today to discuss their trade relations with other races," I replied.

"Someday, I want to travel in space and see other worlds, Aavi," Kira said, her bright eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I want to become star-clad like you and Khornya."

"Perhaps one day you will, youngling," I told her, ruffling Kira's hair, "but don't be too quick to want to lose such a lovely russet mane. Well, here we are."

The techno-artisan compound was deserted, or so it seemed at first until we heard a loud thump and some muffled clanging. Weaving our way through the compound, we spotted one of the Linyaari spacecraft on the far side, a tall rickety-looking scaffolding standing alongside. High on top, a lone aarliiyana was doing some work on the hull of the ship.

(Hello the scaffolding!) I sent.

Instantly, the clanging noise ceased.

(Why aren't you at the Council meeting?) a tall Linyaari male responded, spotting us across the compound.

(Isn't it dangerous being so high up with no one else around?) I asked.

(Just a simple repair,) he replied.

(My youngling friend wanted to see the inside of one of the ships. Would that be alright?)

(Give me a chance to finish this, and I'll give you the tour myself!)

"What's he doing?" Kira wondered as the pounding and twanging resumed.

"A minor repair job, he said," I replied. "As soon as he's finished, he'll give us a tour of one of the ships!"

Kira's eyes lit up with anticipation. In that same moment, my ears picked up a sudden pop and a sickening groan nearly lost in all the hammering and banging. Searching about for the source, I gasped in horror as I spotted the base of the scaffolding starting to come apart!

(Look out!) I cried.

Too late. With a terrifying roar and much clanging of metal, the scaffolding collapsed, the lone aarliiyana disappearing in a cloud of dust and debris.

"No!" Kira cried, starting forward.

"Kira, wait!" I cautioned, pulling her back. "It could be dangerous."

"But I want to help, too!" she pleaded. "You might need me!"

Glancing over at the crumpled scaffolding, the aarliiyana lying amidst the debris, I nodded. "Alright, come on!"

Reaching the tangled mass, I scrambled up its shifting slopes trying to reach the unmoving Linyaari. Heaving some of the debris out of the way, I gasped.

(NEEVA!)

"What's wrong?" Kira wondered. She reached my side before I could stop her. "Oh … oh, no! Aavi?"

(Dana, what's the matter?) Neeva responded. (We're in council right now.)

(The techno-artisan compound,) I told her, tossing some of the lighter debris out of the way. (A scaffolding's collapsed. One of the aarliiyani is hurt. The bones are sticking out of his leg. He's bleeding badly from several places, and he's …)

(Dana, what is it?) Neeva asked, her concern beaming through clearly.

(Part of the scaffolding has impaled him in the chest, through his heart I think. Neeva, help me!)

(We are on our way, child, but we're too far away to reach him in time. You must try to heal him!)

(Neeva, I don't know if I can! I mean, I've never tried to …)

"Aavi, I think he's dying!" Kira wailed, shaking my arm. "Please, do something!"

(You must try, Dana,) Neeva urged.

Looking over at Kira's terrified face, I sent, (Alright, but hurry, please!)

My heart caught unexpectedly when I looked down at the wounded artisan. A Linyaari male, his features finely chiseled, long yet firm, with a long flowing mane of gold billowing out behind his head. He was so handsome it made my heart ache to see him like this!

The chest wound came first. Slowly, carefully, I removed the torn fragment of scaffolding that had plunged through his chest. Several times I felt like retching but managed to fight it down. The piece came out with a sickening "Slurp!" I tossed it away, my hands trembling as I readied myself.

(Ancestors, please, don't let him die!) I prayed, laying _my_ horn against the gaping hole in his chest.

Eyes closed, my whole body trembling, I willed the healing to take place. Seconds ticked by, and then …

"Aavi, look!" Kira exclaimed, clearly excited. "It's working!"

To my amazement, as I lifted my head and looked, the torn and bleeding flesh was slowly knitting back together. Tears of joy streaming down my face, I laid my horn back against the wound. Precious minutes ticked by as I prayed to my revered ancestors that I would be in time.

"You did it!" Kira cheered. "The hole's gone!"

She was right. Where once a gaping maw had been, there was now healthy pink flesh. But was it enough? Laying my head against his chest, I heaved a sigh of relief at the sound of his heart beating strongly beneath my ear.

"He's alive!" I sobbed, wiping tears from my eyes, but my happiness was short-lived.

"What's wrong?" Kira wondered, seeing the horror in my eyes.

"He's not breathing!" I gasped, quickly laying my horn against his chest once more.

"Nothing's happening!" Kira wailed. The aarliiyana's chest remained still. "Why isn't it working?"

Desperately, I lifted his neck, tilting his head back. Then, drawing a deep breath, I administered mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. One breath, two, three …

"Dana!" Neeva called out, a multitude of pounding hooves at her heels.

"Here! Over here!" Kira cried, waving frantically.

Another breath, and suddenly the aarliiyana coughed several times, his eyes flying wide as he began coughing and gulping in great lungfuls of air. Seconds later, the mound of debris swarmed with Linyaari, gruff hands pushing me aside to get at the wounded techno-artisan.

That's when I realized I didn't even know his name. And, with my abrupt dismissal, I began to worry that I'd done something wrong. Why else would I have been so roughly shoved aside? Bursting into tears, I ran from the compound.

"Aavi!"

Blindly, I ran, tears of despair obscuring my vision. Far outside the village at the top of a hill, I collapsed into the sweet smelling grasses, sobbing terribly. I don't know how long I lay there crying, but it seemed like forever.

"Aavi?" A tiny hand brushed my mane. Sniffling back tears, I looked up into Kira's worried face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Kira!" I sobbed, clutching her to me. "I failed! They shoved me out of the way! Something must have gone wrong with the healing!"

(Let me be the first to disagree,) a familiar male voice interrupted.

Turning, my hands flew to my mouth as I spotted the once-wounded aarliiyana standing nearby, flanked by Baaksi Bidiila and Neeva.

(As you can see, Dana,) Neeva said, gesturing to the gently smiling artisan, (Aarliiyana Desii lives. You didn't fail.)

(But I thought …)

(The others were rude, shoving you aside like that,) Desii grunted before his expression turned puzzled. (Dana?) His eyes grew suddenly immense. (Federation citizen Dana?!)

With a nervous gulp, I nodded.

"Aavi?" Kira addressed me, a confused look on her face as she looked about.

"It's alright, sweetheart," I assured her, patting her hand.

(Well now, I'd heard talk about what was happening, but this,) Desii said, rewarding me with a smile that turned my insides to quivering goo. (I must say, you've certainly become quite the luscious reed!)

Heat flooded my face as I turned away. (Please don't!) I whispered, my heart racing all the same. His hands took mine as he knelt in front of me. I felt myself trembling at his closeness. (Desii, I …)

(I meant it, Dana,) he quietly said, lifting my chin so that I'd look at him. His expression growing uncertain, he added, (And I need your help.)

(Me?) I whispered, lowering my eyes. His very touch was like an electric surge. (I'm no aarliiyana. How could I possibly help you?)

(By sharing your memories of the accident,) he just as quietly replied, ever so lightly touching my horn.

"Aavi, what's wrong?" Kira asked, clutching my arm as she saw my face go white.

"They …" I whispered, swallowing against the terror that threatened to overwhelm me, "they need my memories …"

"Of the accident?!" Kira gasped, her own face turning pale.

(We can help guide you, Dana,) Neeva said, kneeling on one side, Bidiila on the other.

(It will give us a better idea of the extent of Desii's injuries,) Bidiila added. (It could be important. Please.)

"I must, Kira," I told her, giving my little friend's hand a squeeze. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

With a very audible gulp, she nodded.

Following Bidiila's directions, I lowered my head so we could all touch horns. Eyes closed, I heard Neeva say, (Now think back to when you entered the compound.)

Guided by my companions, the memories of the accident scrolled across my mind like a tri-d vid. Through me, they saw the scaffolding collapse, felt the terror in my desperate cry to Neeva. Desii gasped seeing himself lying there, the broken bit of scaffolding sticking out of his chest. I felt them all shudder as they saw me withdraw the fragment from his chest, heard them whinny at the sucking sound it made. They shared the terror I felt when I realized Desii wasn't breathing and then heaved a collective sigh of relief when they saw me restore his breathing with mouth-to-mouth. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as they slowly backed away.

"Aavi?" Kira asked, taking my hand.

I nodded, giving her a hug to reassure her that I was alright.

(Ancestors!) Bidiila hissed, shaking her head to clear the images.

Neeva whispered, (Dana, if you hadn't been there …)

(I would surely be dead now,) Desii finished, shaking himself before taking my trembling hands in his. Ever so gently laying his horn against mine, he added, (Thank you!)

"I'll want to do a complete examination, Desii," Bidiila spoke aloud, rising to her feet.

"Understandable," he murmured, offering me his hand to help me up.

(Dana, I'll want to check you over as well,) Bidiila added. (As you said, you've never used your horn to heal before.)

(And you want to make sure it's working properly,) I finished for her. (I understand.)

"Kira, honey," I said as I took her hand, "I need to go with Baaksi Bidiila and Aarliiyana Desii. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I want you to go home with Neeva. Alright?"

"Yes, Aavi," she whispered, taking Neeva's hand.

"I'll come home as soon as I can," I promised her, smiling as I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go on now."

"Don't worry, Kira," Neeva said as she headed off with my little friend. "Dana's in good hands."

Once Neeva and Kira were out of sight, I turned to Bidiila. (Let's go.)

At the healers' compound, I stood off to one side of the examining room as they worked on Desii. Bidiila must have seen the nervousness on my face because she constantly nodded to me, smiling reassurances. I sobbed with relief when Desii was finally given a clean bill of health.

Then it was my turn on the examination table. There was no way I could hide my nervousness. My hands were trembling terribly. I jumped, gasping in surprise when Desii came over, taking one of my hands in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The way he looked at me, the smile on his face, the reassuring pressure of his fingers on my hand helped calm me down. Almost against my will, I found myself smiling in return. Desii never let go of my hand the whole three hours I was being examined.

(Dana,) Bidiila spoke, setting a portable scanner aside. (You'll be happy to know we can find absolutely nothing wrong with your horn. It is functioning perfectly.)

I heaved a tremendous sigh of relief, Desii smiling and patting my hand.

(We have also confirmed that there is no longer any trace of human DNA anywhere in your system,) she continued, giving my other hand a squeeze. (For all intents and purposes, you are now a young adult Linyaari female, complete in every sense.)

As the meaning of her words slowly registered, my eyes grew enormous, and Bidiila nodded.

(Yes, even to bearing children if that is your wish,) she said, smiling and patting my hand.

I blushed a shocking crimson, turning away even as I felt Desii give my hand another gentle squeeze.

Desii insisted on seeing me home, and the walk back to Neeva's pavilion was done in companionable silence. As we reached the front door, I turned, taking Desii's hands in mine.

(I am glad that you are alright, Desii,) I said, not able to meet his eyes. (I was terrified I might have done something wrong.)

(But you didn't,) he replied. (You saved my life, and that is something I can never repay.) A long moment of silence followed. (Dana, …)

(Desii, I … I am flattered by your feelings for me,) I told him, meeting his tender gaze, (and I know that you know how I feel about you. But all of this is very new to me, and I don't know if I'm ready for it yet. I have a lot to think about, and I … I will need some time to sort it all out.)

(Take all the time you need, my luscious reed,) he assured me, planting a delicate kiss on my forehead. (Sleep well!)

(And you,) I whispered, returning the kiss.

I lingered on Neeva's doorstep, watching until Desii was out of sight before I went inside.

"Aavi!" Kira cried, nearly bowling me over as she rushed up to give me a hug. "You're okay?"

I nodded.

"Desii?" Neeva wondered.

I nodded again. "Bidiila says my horn is working just fine. But now, I think it's time you went to bed, little one."

"Aw, do I have to?" Kira complained.

Smiling, I said, "Yes. Don't worry. I'll be in soon to join you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I declared, sealing the deal with a kiss on her cheek.

Kira disappeared down the hall to my quarters.

(There's more, isn't there?)

I nodded. (Bidiila ran tests to check on my human DNA.)

(And?)

(Not a trace. I am fully Linyaari now.)

(And how do you feel about that?) Neeva asked.

(I'm still getting used to these three-fingered hands,) I chuckled, flexing them, (but there's something else.)

(It's important, isn't it?)

Blushing fiercely, I told her, (According to Bidiila, and I quote, "For all intents and purposes, you are now a young adult Linyaari female, complete in every sense.")

Neeva looked at me for a moment, her expression puzzled. Then, her eyes grew enormous. (Dana!) She hugged me fiercely, radiating joy. (Oh, Dana, this is wonderful!) Abruptly, she pulled back, looking at me. (It is wonderful, isn't it?)

Tears sliding down my cheeks, I told her, (The one thing I had always dreamt about was being able to give birth to a child. As a human, I could never have done this, even with my medicines. But now, as a Linyaari, I can. Neeva, I can have children!)

(Oh, Dana!) she wept, embracing me once more, tears in her own eyes.

(If you and Maati hadn't saved me from that storm, …) I stammered.

(The past, child,) Neeva assured me, brushing my mane out of my eyes. (And Desii?)

(I … told him I needed time to sort things out,) I explained, a blush coming to my cheeks. (He told me to take all the time I needed.)

(He would make a fine mate for you, child,) Neeva said, touching horns with me. (Don't keep him waiting too long.)

(Neeva, I have a favor to ask,) I said, taking her hands in mine.

(If it is within my power to grant,) she responded.

(Since I first came to this world, you have befriended me, taken care of me, treated me as one of your own,) I said, meeting her gaze. (You risked your own life to give me back the one I would have thrown away. You have been more than a friend to me, Neeva, and I wish to honor you in return. If it does not offend you, I … I would like to call you … Aavi.)

Neeva stood there, staring at me, silent as stone, tears pouring down her cheeks.

(Dana!) she finally whispered, one hand coming up to lightly caress my cheek. (Precious child, it was you who first saved my life, remember? If it hadn't been for you, I would not be here now to see what a lovely young woman you have become. Just as I would not have seen little Kira blossom into such a beautiful child because of you. I would be honored to be your Aavi.)

We stood there, looking at each other, tears pouring down our faces. Then, slowly, gently, we embraced, the love we felt for each other making words unnecessary.

"Does this mean I get to call you Grandam?"

Startled, Neeva and I turned to see little Kira standing beside us.

"You heard?!" I exclaimed.

Kira nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

(It happens sometimes when feelings are strong,) Neeva explained, smiling down at the impious little Kira. Then, aloud, she said, "Come, child, and give your grandam a hug!"

Squealing with delight, Kira threw her arms about Neeva's neck, nearly choking her in a powerful hug.

When Maati came by the next morning, she was as excited as Kira when she heard the news, hugging us both in delight.

(Oh, Dana, I couldn't be happier for you!) she said, embracing me tightly. (This is wonderful!)

(It wouldn't have been possible if not for you and Neeva,) I wept, tears of gratitude streaming down my face. (Thank you!)

(Have you and Desii …)

(Not yet,) I told her, blushing fiercely. (I told him I needed some time to sort things out.)

(He's been here, you know.)

(What?!)

(Haven't you seen the gifts he left outside?) she asked, thumbing towards the entrance.

I was on my hooves in an instant, dashing for the door. Outside, we found bundles of succulent grasses, greens, and many edible flowers. I sank to my knees, weeping at the sight. (Oh, Desii!)

(Wow!) Neeva exclaimed, looking about at all the gifts. (That's quite a collection!)

(He shouldn't have,) I mumbled, fingering one of the bundles.

(We'd better help you carry all this inside,) Maati suggested, picking up the nearest bundle.

And so it went for an entire week. Each morning Desii would deposit his gifts at Neeva's door, each offering larger and more elaborate than the last. As we were piling the most recent offering in my quarters, Maati let out a gasp of surprise.

(Neeva, look!) she exclaimed, holding up one of the bundles.

(Melanaro grass!) Neeva whispered, lightly fingering the tufts of the grass that had been used to bind the bundle together.

(Oh, Dana, you have to see him!) Maati declared, seizing my hand.

(Why?) I asked, totally confused. (What is this grass? What does it mean?)

(Melanaro grass is found in only one place on narhii-Vhiliinyar,) Neeva explained, taking my other hand. (It grows in a remote, almost inaccessible high meadow on an island over three thousand miles from here.)

(What?!) I gasped.

(Such grass is only used by those who intend to pledge their heart and life to the one they wish as their mate,) Neeva said, a gentle smile on her face. (If he went all that way to get this grass for you, Dana, I believe he is truly sincere in his desire.)

I stood there, speechless, my jaw hanging open, dumbstruck by this revelation.

(Dana, please go,) Maati urged, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. (For his sake … and yours.)

Hands trembling, I took the Melanaro bundle from her. Heart racing, with a nervous gulp, I walked out of Neeva's place as if in a daze.

Desii had a pavilion not far from the techno-artisan compound. I was almost to his place when he unexpectedly appeared from a side path. Fear and uncertainty assailing me, I turned to go, but …

(Dana?) he called out, running to catch up.

I stood, frozen in place, inexplicably petrified to be there with him. I was shaking so badly, I nearly dropped the bundle he had made for me.

(Hello,) he greeted me, stopping a short distance away. Noting my trembling hands and pale face, he asked, (Are you alright?)

Somehow, in my nervousness, I managed to shake my head.

(I'm scared spitless,) I confessed, blushing fiercely.

(Why?) he wondered. (Surely you know I would never hurt you.)

That's when I remembered the bundle I was carrying, holding it up so he could see.

(Neeva and Maati told me about this grass …) I pointed to the binding. (… and what it means. Desii, I …)

(Oh, I see,) he muttered, lowering his head in shame as he backed away. (I have offended you. Forgive me.)

(No! No, it's not that,) I told him, gently laying my hand on his arm while desperately trying to slow my wildly racing heart. Averting my eyes, I said, (It's just that … in my entire life I've never felt so strongly for anyone before. It was so intense, it scared the bejeezes out of me!) Meeting his gaze, I saw despair that I might reject him warring with desperate hope. Taking his hand in mine, I asked, (Would you mind walking with me for a while?)

Desii's face lit up, a relieved smile playing at his lips. (I have thought of little else.)

Hand in hand, we headed to the outskirts of the village. Finally, after we'd been wandering for nearly an hour, he asked, (Were the gifts acceptable?)

(They were marvelous, Desii,) I assured him, smiling shyly.

(That's a relief!) he sighed, smiling back. (It had been so long, and I had heard nothing from you … I worried that I might have unknowingly offended you. I was afraid I was going to have to ask your adopted Aavi what was wrong!)

(Forgive me, Desii,) I begged him, pulling him to a stop at the top of a small hill. Looking around, I realized it was the same hill I had run to when I thought my healing had gone wrong. (You, of all people, deserve an explanation.)

Averting my gaze, I said, (We had both been through a very traumatic experience, me doubly so because of my totally unexpected reaction to you compounded by the horror of the accident. I felt we both needed some time to get over it so that we could look at it in its proper perspective.) Then, turning my gaze up to him, I said, (Having shared my memories, you could not help but know how I feel about you. It was on this very spot, remember?)

He nodded.

(Your reaction to me and your words caught me completely by surprise, thrilling and terrifying me all in the same moment. In my heart, I wanted to believe you but was afraid your feelings for me were merely the result of the accident. As much as I care for you, Desii, I did not want our relationship to be based on feelings of gratitude alone.)

Smiling warmly, he laid a gentle hand against my cheek, saying, (Wise as well as beautiful. Dana, I thank the Ancestors that you were sent to us. I am alive to enjoy this moment because of you. Yes, I was very grateful for what you did. But as the days went by, my feelings for you only grew stronger. Yes, you came to us human, but I thank whatever divine power allowed you to become the lovely Linyaari female you are today. Of all on narhii-Vhiliinyar, I want you as my mate, child of the stars.)

As I looked up at this tall, striking Linyaari male, my heart racing, my hands trembling, my knees like jelly, to my surprise I felt no fear, only indescribable joy!

(I will have to ask my family,) I finally said.

(Then let's not keep them waiting!) Desii declared, smiling broadly as he seized my hand and took off at a run.

Back at Neeva's pavilion, we paused a moment outside, smoothing our manes into place, both of us grinning like fools. When at last we felt presentable, we entered. Neeva, Maati, and Kira were there waiting for us.

"Aavi, sister, daughter," I said aloud for Kira's benefit, "I would like you all to meet Aarliiyana Desii. He has asked me to be his bond mate."

Neeva and Maati both smiled while Kira's eyes grew larger in wonder.

"I haven't given my answer yet," I cautioned them, holding up a hand for patience.

"Why not, child?" Neeva wondered.

"Because I needed to know how each of you felt about this," I replied, looking up at Desii. Then glancing at my Linyaari family, I said, "I could not be happy if any of you were not happy with this union. I ask for your blessings on Desii and me."

Neeva came forward, taking my hands in hers. (You already know my feelings, child. Of course, you have my blessings.)

(He's quite a hunk, sister,) Maati added, laying her hands on top of ours. (If I was only a little older, I might have tried to take him from you. As it is, I couldn't be happier, and you have my blessings as well.)

Kneeling in front of my little friend, I asked, "What about you, Kira? Would you like Desii to be your new laali?"

"My … laali?" she gasped, staring up in awe at Desii.

Kneeling in front of her so he wouldn't seem so tall, he added, "Only if you wish me to be, little one."

Her answer was a sob of joy as she threw her arms about his neck, crying, "Laali!"

"That makes it unanimous," I said, Desii lifting little Kira in his arms as we both stood. Taking his free hand in mine, I said, "On this happiest of days, Desii, with my family as witnesses and with their blessings, I give myself willingly and gladly as your bond mate."

(About time, too!) Maati teased as we all embraced in a group hug.

There were congratulations all around for Desii, Kira, and I; plenty of hugs and kisses, too.

(You will want to be alone now,) Neeva told me, giving my hands a squeeze, (so that you and Desii can partake of the bonding meal he has prepared.) Taking my little friend's hand, she said, "Come along, Kira. Your aavi and laali will need to be alone now."

Picking up the bundle Desii had prepared, I said, "Aavi, sister, Kira, wait, please." Turning to Desii, taking his hand in mine, I said, "As much as this bonding is a sign of our love for each other, I ask that it also reflect the love I can never fully express for my adopted Linyaari family. Desii, I ask that Neeva, Maati, and Kira be allowed to share this meal with us."

The members of my adopted family stared, silence falling across the room as I wondered if I'd gone too far. But Desii merely smiled, laying his gentle hand against my cheek.

"My luscious reed, not only are you wise as well as beautiful," he said, filling me with such joy, "your heart is truly Linyaari." Planting a kiss on my cheek as he took the Melanaro bundle from me, he added, "And you are quite right. This meal should be shared by those whose love made it all possible. Will you join us … Neeva? Maati? Kira?"

"Oh, my children!" Neeva wept, hugging us both. "Nothing would make me happier!"

"We should be the ones giving you gifts!" Maati wept as she hugged us each in turn. "Thank you!"

"Kira?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

"It doesn't taste funny, does it?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Why don't you try some, little one," Desii said, offering her some of the Melanaro grass. "If you don't like it, we'll find something else."

Worried eyes on me as she took the grass Desii offered, Kira took a tentative bite. Her face lit up, her eyes growing enormous as she exclaimed, "It's delicious!" She wolfed down the rest. "Can I have some more?"

Laughter filled the room as we opened the bundle.

The meal was consumed with quiet dignity, even Kira, as we all seemed to sense the importance of this event. When the meal was over, there were more hugs and kisses for Desii and me before we returned to his pavilion, Kira staying behind with Neeva.

Desii was as patient as he was gentle and loving. Our joining that night seemed to go on forever, each experience as fulfilling as the one before. Finally, we both fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted by our lovemaking. I could not recall a time when I had been so happy! As I drifted off to sleep, I rejoiced in the knowledge that I now carried Desii's seed inside me. If our lovemaking was any measure, the child we would have would be beautiful, indeed!

It was an idyllic time for Kira, Desii, and me, the passing days losing all meaning. Seeing the three of us together, no one could doubt how happy we were. Desii positively doted on Kira, and she absolutely adored him. Her happiness filled my heart with such joy, I thought it would burst! Kira finally had the family she had so desperately wanted and needed, and I was a part of it. I was her Aavi, adopted or no. My life became filled with such joy and a sense of completeness, there were no words to describe it except … paradise!

Early one morning, Neeva and Maati came knocking at our door.

(Dana, the Council has called a special session,) she informed me as I invited them in, (and they are specifically requesting your presence there.)

(Me? What for?)

(I do not know, child, but it must be serious. They hardly ever call a special session.)

(Then we'd best not keep them waiting,) Desii said, a warm smile for me as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

Our little family moved with all due haste to where the Council would be meeting. The Council members were already seated, their expressions grim as we entered.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Viizaar Shendara, chair of the Council addressed us. "Federation Citizen Dana, according to our records, …"

I didn't hear the rest of what she had to say. Suddenly, everything went out of kilter.

"Aavi? Aavi, can you hear me? Aavi!"

Blinking my eyes, at first all I saw was the ceiling. How strange!

"Aavi, can you hear me?" Kira asked, peering down at me.

"Kira?" I whispered, feeling something wasn't right. "What …"

(You fainted,) Desii informed me, stroking my mane out of my eyes. That's when I realized that I was lying on the floor, my head cradled in his lap. (To use your own words, you just scared the bejeezes out of me!)

"What … what happened?"

(We're hoping you can tell us,) Baaksi Bidiila said, leaning into view. (Do you remember anything?)

"We … we had just gotten here," I replied, struggling to recall. "The Council chair had just started to say something to me when, all of a sudden, the room starts spinning, stars flashing on and off in front of my eyes. My legs felt like they'd suddenly turned to jelly. I was having trouble breathing, … and I felt sick all of a sudden."

(Can you help her?) Desii worriedly inquired.

Chuckling, Bidiila replied, (I'm afraid there's no cure for this!)

(Why? What's wrong with her?)

(Absolutely nothing.)

"Then why did I feel like that?" I asked, still very weak and dizzy.

(Because, my young adult Linyaari female,) Bidiila said, smiling as she squeezed my hand, (unless I am terribly mistaken, you carry Desii's child!)

It took a moment for her revelation to sink in. "I'm having a baby?!"

"Really?" Kira exclaimed, bubbling with delight as she gave me a hug. "Oh, Aavi!"

(Desii?) Looking up, I could see his eyes overflowing with tears of joy. (Oh, Desii, I can't believe this is happening! I'm actually going to have a baby!)

(Who one day will be as beautiful as you, my love,) he wept, kissing my hand again and again.

(How can this be?) someone demanded.

(No human can bear a Linyaari child!) another proclaimed in an angry voice.

(How can she be the child's aavi?) yet another wanted to know.

(Is she well enough to speak?) Shendara asked.

(We shouldn't move her just yet,) Bidiila cautioned, glancing down at me.

(I will try, Viizaar,) I managed.

(Very well, then. I must say, child, you have certainly handed us an epic dilemma,) Shendara muttered.

(I don't understand.)

(According to our records, your visitation permit expires today. By our agreement with your government, you are supposed to return to Federation space at that time.)

(But you can't send my Aavi away!) Kira wailed, clutching my arm with desperate strength.

"Kira!" I gasped, amazed by what had just happened. "Kira, you can mind-speak!"

"I can?!" she exclaimed, staring at me.

(Can you understand me?) I sent to her.

(Yes. Yes! I heard you! Oh, Aavi, I can hear you!)

(Why does this child call you Aavi?) Shendara wondered.

(Because she is,) Neeva answered. (We all know Kira has no kin, her entire clan lost when the Khleevi attacked our world. Alone, she wandered from one home to the next, finding food and shelter with the other clans but no love.)

(That's preposterous!) one of the council members protested. (The entire village has been looking after her. Even those of us on the Council have welcomed her to our homes.)

(Then tell me, oh wise council members, why she didn't stay with any of you?) Maati demanded, glaring at them.

(She never told us,) one weakly replied.

(And could that be because she felt none of you cared for her?) Maati threw back. (Kira herself told us that she never stayed with any of you because you didn't want her!)

(But that's …) someone began to protest.

(Absurd?) Neeva interrupted. (I wonder. No clan escaped the Khleevi attack. And in every home she went to, here was little Kira, a constant reminder of all that they had lost. How many of you were able to overcome the pain of that loss to give Kira the love she so desperately wanted and every child needs? You needn't answer. I think the evidence speaks for itself.)

Pointing to me, Neeva said, (Dana was the first to suspect the reason behind Kira's wanderings. From the moment they met, Dana opened her heart without hesitation to her little friend, giving her the love and caring every child deserves. Because of her, I have seen Kira blossom from a sad and lonely, despairing child into a delightful, smiling, happy one. Dana won the child's affection by being the Aavi Kira so desperately wanted, and, in return, Kira honored her by calling her Aavi.)

(How can she be having a child, then?) one of the council members demanded. (She's human!)

(Not any longer, Council Yikaar,) Bidiila disagreed. (We have all heard the stories of Dana's transformation. The day of Aarliiyana Desii's accident, we did a complete check of Dana as well to ascertain the state of her horn. We discovered not only that it was working perfectly but also that there wasn't a trace of human DNA anywhere in her system. She has become a young adult Linyaari female, fully capable of bearing children.)

(Then who is the father?) Shendara asked.

(I am,) Desii replied, love and pride in his thoughts.

(She dared take a Linyaari male as a bond mate?!) yet another Council member raged, clearly infuriated by the idea.

(Dana took nothing, Mileesiiya!) Maati hotly refuted, storming up to face the aggrieved Council member. (It was Aarliiyana Desii who asked Dana to be his bond mate!)

(Out of misguided gratitude for her saving his life, no doubt,) Mileesiiya sniffed.

(You are wrong, Council member,) I replied, struggling to my feet.

(Dana, do you think you should be …) Desii asked, hovering protectively at my side.

(I'm alright, my love,) I assured him, leaning on his arm for support. Turning to Council Mileesiiya, I said, (I feared something like that might happen, so I let a week go by without seeing him. It wasn't until my Aavi Neeva and sister Maati explained to me the significance of the Melanaro grass binding on one of Desii's gifts that I finally went to see him.)

This sent ripples of astonishment through the Council. Smiling as she gave me a hug, Maati came to stand beside me.

(And yet, Dana still did not give him her answer until she first asked Neeva, Kira, and I for our blessings, which we gladly gave,) she informed the Council. (Only then did Dana give herself willingly and gladly to Desii as his bond mate!)

(Well, that certainly complicates things a bit!) Shendara sighed, flopping back in her seat. (You came to us as a citizen of the Federation, but by bonding with Aarliiyana Desii, you have become a Linyaari citizen. The question now is which are you?)

(Strictly speaking, Viizaar,) I replied, looping my arm about Desii's waist, (I'm neither.)

(Explain,) Shendara asked, murmurs sweeping through the Council chambers.

(My citizenship in the Federation was based on my being human,) I replied, looking about the chamber. (Baaksi Bidiila just informed you that there is no human DNA anywhere in my system. Therefore, am I still human? I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not, and as such, I am no longer a citizen of the Federation.)

Turning to face Desii, I said, (And even though I dearly love the one who is my bond mate, I cannot legally claim citizenship because I was not born Linyaari.)

(But Dana, …) Desii began.

(I cannot ignore the truth, my love,) I told him, gently stroking his worried face with my hand. (It would be ka-Linyaari. I can only pray that your people can find it within themselves to welcome me as one of their own and grant me Linyaari citizenship.)

Murmurs rippled through the Council chamber as Desii wrapped me in a tender embrace. (Beautiful, wise, loving, and honest. My life is yours, my love. Whatever happens, we stand together.)

(Please, Viizaar,) Kira wept, slipping in between us, her arms wrapped around us, (don't take our love and joy from us! Please!)

That set many of the Council members weeping. It was several minutes before Viizaar Shendara finally said, (Of all the arguments we have heard here today, youngling, yours has been the most compelling.)

Kira smiled up at us as Desii and I hugged her between us.

(The Council will recess for a short while to consider the matter,) Viizaar Shendara said, rising and leading the other members into another room.

(You better sit down, Dana,) Bidiila suggested, taking my arm. (This could be a long wait … especially in your condition!)

Blushing as I laid my hand over my womb, a beatific smile on my face, I let her lead me over to a comfortable seat, Desii on one side, beaming Kira on the other.

A short while turned into a longer one. During the wait, Maati left the Council hall, returning a short while later with water and some greens to munch on while we waited.

(Here they come,) Neeva told us as the Council finally emerged several hours later.

Once they were all in position, the others seated themselves. Viizaar Shendara remained standing.

(Our choice has not been an easy one,) she began, Desii giving my hand a squeeze in reassurance.

(No, please,) Maati sobbed, clutching my arm.

Shendara smiled. (Though you came to us human, Dana, you already possessed a spirit that was remarkably Linyaari-like. And given the evidence that we have seen here today, there is no denying that you have become and have embraced being Linyaari.)

(That's my Aavi!) Kira declared, hugging me tightly.

Smiling at Kira, Shendara said, (We have also considered the argument about your Aavi's Federation citizenship, youngling, and agree with her conclusion that her current physiological state renders that citizenship null and void. Therefore, young Kira, we are inclined to honor your petition and grant your adopted Aavi full Linyaari citizenship with all the rights, honors, and privileges that go with it!)

(Aavi!) Kira cheered, her arms wrapped about my neck in relief.

Neeva, Maati, Bidiila, and Desii all hugged me, sharing Kira's joy.

Stepping down from the Council platform, Shendara came and stood before me. (Dana, …)

(Viizaar,) I responded.

(We have perhaps forgotten what it truly means to be Linyaari,) she said, touching horns with me. (Thank you for reminding us.)

(The thanks belong to my family, Viizaar,) I told her, nodding to those gathered around me. (It is they who helped me find my true Linyaari self.)

Shendara nodded, smiling at all of us. (There is still one problem left to deal with.)

I nodded. (The Federation vessel that has been dispatched to pick me up.)

(Yes. I agree that it would not be safe for you to return with them, especially now with the child you carry. But I am at a loss as to what to do.)

(It is not just me or the child that I carry that I worry about, Viizaar. I fear all Linyaari are in danger if certain humans learn what has happened to me.)

Shendara suddenly went white, her eyes narrowing to frightened slits.

(Viizaar, I have learned much about what it means to be Linyaari,) I told her. (While I know it is ka-Linyaari to deceive another sentient being, we must somehow convince them that I am dead.)

(But you're not, Aavi,) Kira argued.

(The human that I once was is, sweetheart,) I told her. (It pains me to admit it, but there are some humans, Khleevi humans, who would stop at nothing to learn how I came to be the way I am now, even to torturing or killing Linyaari to get what they wanted.)

(But why?)

(They fear getting hurt or growing old,) I explained, hugging Kira to me. (If they could find a way to become Linyaari, they would be able to live longer and wouldn't have to fear injury. These kind of Khleevi humans place no value on the lives of others, even other humans. All that matters to them is that they get what they want.)

(Then why not just tell them how?) she wondered.

For a minute, I stared at Kira, and then I smiled, rewarding her with a grateful hug. (No, child. If we did that, then we would be exposing another sentient being to the same dangers we would face. Even against Khleevi humans, such a thing would be ka-Linyaari, against everything that we believe in and hold sacred.)

(What'll we do?) another of the Council members asked.

(Send me to meet the Federation vessel,) I replied.

(Aavi, no! You can't!) Kira argued, shaking her head.

(I must, sweetheart,) I told her, hugging her tightly. (I am the only one here with extensive experience dealing with humans. I'm the only one who has a chance of pulling this off.)

(Then, I'm going with you,) Bidiila offered, (to make sure you don't overstrain yourself.)

(And we will go,) Desii added, giving Kira a hug, (to keep our love and joy safe from harm.)

(Hey, don't forget about us!) Maati complained. (We're part of this family, too!)

I could not hold back the tears of joy as I hugged my wonderful, loving Linyaari family to me. A few hours later, the Balaküre was ready for departure.

(We have sent a message ahead letting them know you are coming,) Shendara informed me as the rest of the crew and my Linyaari family was boarding. (Be careful, child.)

(I will, Viizaar,) I replied, giving her a grateful hug before closing the hatch.

Under Melireenya's gentle hand, the Balaküre rose from the Linyaari spaceport, heading off-planet for a rendezvous with destiny.

As we emerged from the final wormhole on our journey to the rendezvous point, Kira let out a whoop of delight. Smiling at her infectious excitement, my eyes suddenly grew enormous, my heart filling with such joy I feared it might burst.

(Guess what, sweetheart?) I asked, pulling her mane around so she could see.

Kira's gasp echoed through the cabin as she seized fists full of her mane. In the next instant, she was throwing aside her straps, leaping out of her seat and hurrying back to our sleeping quarters.

(All she could ever think about was becoming star-clad,) I sighed, smiling at the squeals of delight coming down the corridor.

(Just like her Aavi,) Desii commented, squeezing my hand.

(I hate to say this, love,) I told him as I reached out to caress his mane, (but she's not the only one newly star-clad.)

Desii gasped, wide-eyed with astonishment as he fingered his own mane. He was out of his straps even faster than Kira, flying down the corridor to our quarters.

(Isn't this great?) Kira exclaimed, her arms around Desii's neck as I reached the door. (Now we're all star-clad!)

Desii looked decidedly uncertain about the change as I came up to them. Probably because his rich, golden mane had been one of the things that had attracted me to him in the first place. Grinning as I looped my arms around his waist, I said, (It looks quite fetching on you, love. Regal and handsome.)

(Dana,) Neeva called. (We're approaching the rendezvous point.)

(Coming!) I replied, arm in arm with my star-clad family.

(Federation vessel entering our sector,) Melireenya reported as we entered the cockpit. (We're being hailed.) She turned, scowling as she told me, (It's the Xavier.)

(On screen,) I told her, Desii behind me, Kira in front.

"Balaküre, this is the Federation cruiser Xavier, Captain Marcus Ferdinand commanding," he announced as the image of the Xavier's bridge filled the viewscreen.

I gasped, staggering back into Desii.

(What's wrong?) he asked, clearly worried.

(Those two,) I whispered, my eyes on the couple standing behind the captain.

(Do you know them, child?) Neeva asked.

I nodded, trembling all over. (My human parents.)

"Is something wrong, Balaküre?" Captain Marcus inquired.

"For … forgive me, Captain," I addressed him, squeezing Desii's hands for support. "We had not expected Dana's parents to be aboard your vessel." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I said, "Request permission to dock, Xavier, so that they may board our vessel. We must speak to them in private about their daughter."

"How is it you know who we are?" my human father asked.

Mama, meanwhile, was looking at me funny.

"From pictures Dana shared with us," I replied, lowering my head.

"Is something wrong?" Papa asked, concern in his voice. "She's not hurt, is she?"

"I will do my best to explain, sir," I replied, not looking up, "but I think it best we speak in private … once you are aboard."

"Captain, …" Papa addressed the Xavier's commander.

"Cleared to docking hatch three, Balaküre," Captain Marcus said. "I'll have someone escort the Costellos there to meet you."

"Thank you, Captain," I whispered. "Balaküre out."

(That's the same one we docked at before,) Melireenya reported.

(Once we're latched on,) Neeva said, (secure us in position with the tractor beam. I don't want any more … untoward incidents.)

(Dana,) Desii said, wrapping his arms around me, (will you be alright?)

(I think she knows, Desii,) I replied.

(Who you really are?!) Maati exclaimed.

I nodded. (Come. We shouldn't keep our visitors waiting.)

While Neeva and Maati went to meet our guests, Desii, Kira, and I retired to the Balaküre's lounge.

"Welcome aboard the Balaküre, citizens," Neeva greeted my Mama and Papa. "I am Visedhaanye Ferilii Neeva, what you would call an ambassador."

"John Costello," my papa introduced himself as the two shook hands. "This is my wife, Erma."

"It is an honor to meet both of you," Neeva said, bowing deeply. "We have prepared a place to talk. Please follow me."

Cushions had been arranged around the lounge in order to make everyone comfortable. Desii was on one side of me, Kira on the other. The moment I laid eyes on my human parents, I nearly bolted from the room.

"Please, sit," I managed to say without stuttering, gesturing to the cushions in front of us.

"Has something happened to Dana?" Papa asked as they settled themselves.

(Trouble,) Melireenya reported. (We're being monitored.)

(Where?) Neeva asked.

(The lounge. Just went active. I've got all ship systems ready to break away if Xavier does anything funny.)

I nodded to Neeva.

"I ask your patience, citizens," I said as Neeva retrieved a scanning device. "This won't take but a minute."

"What's wrong?" Mama nervously asked as Neeva ran the scanner over first her and then Papa. On each of them, she picked a tiny device off of their clothing, handing them to me.

"Spy bugs," I muttered, turning the tiny things over in my hand.

"On us?!" Mama exclaimed.

"That's a violation of our privacy!" Papa raged as I handed the bugs back to Neeva.

"And against Federation law," I added as Neeva stomped the monitoring devices into oblivion.

"What the heck's going on here?" Papa demanded, pounding the cushions. "First that … captain treats us like something he found under a rock, and now this!"

(Trouble,) Melireenya reported.

"A moment, please," I begged, a hand up for patience. Then, to Melireenya, I asked, (What's up?)

(The moment you squashed those monitoring devices, the Xavier started swarming with people. Several are headed for the airlock … heavily armed.)

(They wouldn't dare!) Neeva raged.

(Captain Marcus would,) I muttered, shaking my head. Turning to my human parents, I asked, "The captain didn't like us squashing his bugs. It looks like he plans to board the Balaküre. Do you trust me?"

"Humph," Papa snorted. "More than I trust the good captain!"

(Mel, …)

(We're outta here!)

The Balaküre lurched slightly as the tractor beam and the magnetic grapple of the boarding tube were released.

(Engaging stealth. Moving off.)

On board the Xavier, Captain Marcus raged at the viewscreen, screaming into the comm unit as the Balaküre backed away. The Xavier's skipper swore, loudly and quite colorfully, blistering the ears of anyone within range as the Balaküre vanished from sight behind her stealth screen. The crew wisely chose to stay out of the captain's way for the next two weeks.

"Where are we going?" Mama asked.

"Anywhere away from Captain Marcus and the Xavier!" Maati complained.

"How did you know what was happening?" Mama asked.

"Linyaari are telepathic," Neeva explained. "It is how we normally converse with each other, saving speech for those not so gifted. You can be sure we will file a complaint with your Federation's government about his actions."

"That man's dangerous!" Mama grumbled. "There are laws …"

"I fear Captain Marcus only follows Federation law when it suits him," I muttered, shaking my head. "Your daughter wasn't treated very well when the Xavier first brought her to us. We also have reason to suspect that he and possibly members of his crew made an attempt on your daughter's life when she first boarded the Balaküre, making it seem like a thruster malfunction."

Mama was eyeing me closely, a strange expression on her face. I turned away, unable to meet her gaze.

"If not for your daughter's quick thinking and reflexes," Neeva continued, picking up the conversation, "she and several Linyaari, including myself, might have ended up in the cold vacuum of space."

"Jack, …" Mama spoke, slowly rising off the cushions.

"What's the matter?" he asked as everyone watched her kneel in front of me, Kira and Desii quietly looking on.

(Dana, …)

(She knows, Desii. Ancestors help me, she knows!)

I felt Mama's hand on my cheek, slowly turning my head toward her. She lifted my chin, peering intently at my face. "Dana?"

Tears bursting from my eyes, I said, "Hello, Mama."

(Ancestors! How could she possibly …) Maati spluttered.

"Dana?!" Papa exclaimed, staring at me.

"Oh, my baby, what have they done to you?" Mama asked, squeezing my hands.

"Please," I sobbed, tears pouring down my cheeks. "It's not what you think."

"And just what are we supposed to think when you look like one of them?" Papa hotly demanded.

"Jack, please!" Mama begged him.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would recognize my own first born child no matter how much she had changed!" Mama replied, gently laying her hand against my cheek. "Dana, what's happened to you? Why do you look like one of them?"

"Because I am one of them now, Mama," I replied, squeezing her hands. "But, please, do not blame the Linyaari. This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember those medicines I was taking?"

"The ones to make you more feminine?"

I nodded. "As it turns out, they did more than anyone, including me, suspected."

"What do you mean?"

"They made your daughter's body hyper-receptive to Linyaari DNA," Bidiila explained.

"Mama, this is Baaksi Bidiila," I said. "She is a Linyaari healer, what you would call a doctor."

"Because of the medicines your daughter had been taking," Bidiila explained, "the moment she came in contact with us, she began to absorb our genetic material, her human DNA gradually replaced by ours."

"You're a doctor!" Papa raged. "Why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"Papa, please," I begged him. "It isn't their fault. No one knew what was going on until my sister Maati …"

"Your sister?!" he spluttered.

"Her adopted sister," Maati introduced herself. "Even living among us, no one suspected what was happening until the morning I first spotted Dana's horn growing out of her forehead."

"If being around them was causing you to change, why didn't you return home?" Mama asked.

"By the time Maati spotted my horn, it was already too late," I sighed. "My body had absorbed enough Linyaari DNA for the transformation to become self-perpetuating."

"Meaning?" Papa demanded.

"Meaning the Linyaari DNA in my body had begun to replicate itself," I explained, "replacing my human DNA as it did. I no longer needed to absorb Linyaari DNA for the change to take place. Back in Federation space or among the Linyaari people, the result would have been the same … the being you see before you now."

"And you don't mind?" Mama wondered, taking my hand in hers. "This … change doesn't bother you?"

"When I first realized what was happening, it terrified me," I told her, squeezing her hand. "In fact, at one point during the transformation, it got so bad, that I … I tried to take my own life."

"Oh, sweetheart, no!" Mama wept, tears coming to her eyes.

"I wouldn't be here today if not for two of the dearest people in the world to me," I said, gesturing Neeva and Maati to sit beside me. "You've already met my Linyaari sister, Maati."

She nodded to Mama and Papa.

"Visedhaanye Neeva is my adopted Linyaari mother," I told them, giving her a hug. "She and Maati risked their own lives, braving a terrible storm to find me and bring me back to Neeva's home where I'd been staying. It was Neeva who showed me that it isn't what form I wear but what's in here …" I touched my forehead. "And here, …" I said, laying my hand over my heart, "that defines who I am. I owe them my life, Mama. When they asked me to let go of my human past and embrace being Linyaari, I did."

"Aah, they brainwashed you," my father snorted, waving in dismissal.

"I couldn't stop what was happening to me, Papa," I argued. "If I had kept fighting it, I'd have gone mad … or worse. There was no other way. And I have been happier than I would have thought possible ever since."

"Are you happy, Dana?" Mama asked.

"Why not ask the rest of my Linyaari family?" I responded, hugging Desii and Kira to me.

"The rest of your family?!" Mama and Papa exclaimed at the same time.

I nodded. "This is Kira," I said, smiling as I gave her a hug. "She's my adopted daughter."

"Daughter?!" Mama gasped.

"She lost her entire clan when the Khleevi attacked narhii-Vhiliinyar," Neeva explained. "Kira was so quiet, so sad, so fearful. None of us seemed able to help her. And then, she met Dana."

"She taught me how to play hopscotch …" Kira began.

"Hopscotch?!" Mama stammered.

"Mmm hmm!" Kira replied, nodding vigorously. "It was a lot of fun! She taught me everything she knows about space, helped me with my lessons, everything! She's been a good Aavi to me," she declared, hugging me tightly. "And I love her!"

"Aavi is the Linyaari word for mother," I explained, planting a kiss on Kira's forehead. "The day she asked if she could call me that, I thought my heart would burst with joy!"

"And now, I have a laali, too!" Kira declared, bouncing across to give Desii a hug and kiss.

"Laali?" Mama asked.

"This is Desii, her laali," I told her. Then, blushing fiercely, I said, "Laali means father."

"Wait a minute!" Papa cut in. "If he's her father and you're her mother, then that would mean …"

Smiling broadly, I nodded. "Desii is my bond mate, Papa, my husband."

"You're husband?!" Mama exclaimed. "But Dana, …"

"Oh, it's quite alright, Citizen Erma," Bidiila interjected. "Dana's transformation is more than mere appearance. She has become a fine, healthy Linyaari female!"

"Female?" Mama gasped. "Are you certain?"

"And this," I said, my hand resting on my womb, "will one day be your newest grandchild!"

"Grandchild?!" Mama gasped, her eyes bugging out.

"You … you're having a baby?!" Papa stammered, his eyes matching Mama's.

"Uh huh!" I replied, grinning broadly as I nodded.

"Dana!" Mama wept, reaching over to give me a hug. "Oh, my baby! I can't believe this is happening!"

"The one thing I always wanted to give you, Mama, was a grandchild," I told her, hugging her tightly. "And now, I can! More than that, now I have an entire family to share with you!"

"And the best part is we're all star-clad!" Kira chimed in.

"Star-clad?" Mama wondered, her expression puzzled.

"Silver-maned, like us," I explained, giving Kira a hug. "Linyaari typically are born with some color in their coats and manes. Kira's used to be russet in color. The Linyaari aren't completely sure what causes it, but those who travel in space long enough lose all color, their manes becoming silver like ours. That's what it means to be star-clad."

"Star-clad," Mama commented, ruffling her own silvering hair while looking over at Papa. "You know, I like the sound of that! It's a lot better than gray-haired."

"Aavi?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked.

"If these are your aavi and laali, does that mean I can call them Grandam and Grandsire?"

"Oh, Kira, sweet child!" I sighed, smiling with delight as I gave her a hug. "Of course you can, but on Earth where they come from, you would call them Gran'ma and Gran'pa."

"Oh, I see!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Short for Grand Mama and Grand Papa!"

"Smart as a whip!" Papa chuckled, grinning with delight.

"Takes after her Aavi," Desii remarked, giving me a hug and kiss.

"Then, how about a hug for your new Gran'ma?" Mama asked, extending her arms.

Squealing with delight, Kira bounced across the cushions to give Mama a warm hug.

"What?! No hug for your Gran'pa, too?" Papa complained, frowning in fake indignation.

Giggling, Kira spun and wrapped her arms tightly about his neck. "Oh, Gran'pa, I love you, too!"

"Dana, she is such a precious child!" Mama declared. "I am so proud of you and what you've done for her."

"Be proud of yourselves," I told her, giving Desii a hug. "The love and caring I have given Kira I learned from the two of you."

"Then they taught you well, my love," Desii remarked, returning my hug and adding a kiss. Rising, he went to kneel in front of Mama and Papa. "Every day I give thanks to the Ancestors that Dana was sent to us. I am alive today because of her."

"What do you mean?" Papa wondered.

And so, he told them about the accident at the techno-artisan compound.

"Through your heart?!" Mama gasped, her eyes bugging out. "Then how did she save you?"

"With this, Mama," I quietly said, touching my horn.

"Each Linyaari possesses the gift of instantaneous healing," Bidiila explained. "Even Dana, though she had no way of knowing if hers would work. She hadn't used it before that moment."

"Her horn may have repaired the damage," Desii added, "but it was her quick thinking and prior training that helped restore my breathing when it failed to start properly."

"Rescue breathing," Papa realized.

"Yes," I acknowledged, blushing slightly.

"She has been such a blessing to Kira and I, filling our lives with joy," Desii said, bowing to Mama and Papa. "It is a great honor to finally meet both of you."

Mama started to reach up to touch his face, but she winced unexpectedly, bringing me to her side in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"Xavier, that's what," Papa grunted.

"One of the hatches closed unexpectedly," Mama explained, wincing again as she tried to rub her arm. "No one on board would do anything to help me."

"Let me have a look," I suggested.

Mama pulled up the sleeve of her blouse. Every Linyaari hissed at the sight of the purplish blue bruise up and down the length of her forearm.

"Papa, hold her hand up for me, please," I instructed, giving him Mama's hand.

As he did, I bent down, slowly passing my horn over the bruise. A couple of passes later, the bruise … and the pain were gone!

"I'd heard rumors about the Linyaari," Mama whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at me, her hand rising to touch my horn.

Feeling the others tense behind me, I telepathically told them, (It's alright. I don't mind.)

Smiling at Mama, I lowered my head so she could reach it more easily.

"I just never expected my child to possess such a gift," Mama sighed, her light caress along my horn sending shivers down my spine. Then, lifting my chin so I would look at her, she said, "You really are one of them now, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mama," I replied. "Please don't be sad."

"Oh, sweetheart, I couldn't be happier!" she responded, reaching out to give me a warm hug. "Maybe you are Linyaari, but you have such a beautiful family now, and I can see you've finally found the happiness you had been so desperately searching for. How could I be sad about that?"

"Thank you, Mama!" I wept, hugging her tightly and then releasing her. "Papa?"

"I'm still not convinced they didn't brainwash you," he told me, a wry grin on his face, "but your mother's right. It is a beautiful family you have now."

"A family that you two will always be a part of," Desii said, coming up beside me.

"Gran'ma, Gran'pa, …" Kira addressed them as she came up on my other side.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mama asked.

"Since you've come this far already," she said, looking from me to them, "why don't you visit with us on narhii-Vhiliinyar for a few days?"

"Kira, what a marvelous idea!" Neeva cheered, giving her a hug from behind. "It'll give you a chance to see Dana's new home and visit with our people. And when your visit is over, we can transport you back to your Federation home. What do you say?"

"How much will it cost?" Papa asked, frowning.

"Don't tell me, let me guess," I muttered, shaking my head. "Captain Marcus charged you some sort of fee to bring you out here."

Mama and Papa both nodded.

"That man's got a lot of brass!" I grumbled. "Federation retirees are entitled to free transportation aboard any Federation vessel. He, of all people, should know that!"

"Captain Butt-For-Brains gave us some folderol about the rendezvous being outside Federation space," Papa growled.

"Well, I can promise it won't cost you another credit," Neeva declared, coming up beside Desii. "You are more than welcome to return with us to narhii-Vhiliinyar. And once your visit with us is over, we'll see to it that you are safely returned to your Federation home … no charge."

"Well, Mama, Papa?" I asked, taking their hands.

"Sweetheart, we'd love to see your new home!" Mama replied, giving me a hug. "Wouldn't we, Jack?"

He nodded. "We were due for a vacation anyway."

"Then let's go!" Kira cheered, hugging Mama and Papa about the waists.

We made a brief stop at the nearest Federation ansible first, a faster-than-light communications buoy, where we dropped off a compressed message for relay to the Federation. It contained all the information we had about Captain Marcus as well as our official complaints to the Federation government about his actions. That done, we headed back to narhii-Vhiliinyar.

As the Balaküre was approaching for landing, Kira stood up and waved excitedly toward the viewport.

"It's the Acadecki!" she exclaimed. "Khornya is home!"

"Khornya?" Mama asked, looking at me.

"That's as close as the Linyaari could come to pronouncing her human-given name, Acorna," I told her, smiling.

"The one who helped free the child slaves on Kezdet?!" Papa gasped.

I nodded.

(Looks like she brought some friends along!) Neeva said.

A good sized crowd had gathered by the time the Balaküre touched down. As we made our way down the boarding ramp, we were met by Viizaar Shendara; several humans (friends of Acorna most likely); Aari, Acorna's chosen mate; and …

"Khornya!" Kira shouted, running to give the tall Linyaari woman a hug.

"This can't be the little Kira I remember," Acorna chuckled, ruffling Kira's silver mane. "This one's far too cheerful and full of energy!"

"A heart-warming story we will be glad to share with you, sister-child," Neeva spoke aloud, giving Acorna a welcoming hug. "And Aari, it is so good to see you again."

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Neeva," he solemnly responded, nodding to her.

"I am pleased to see you all safely back," Shendara said, coming forward. Taking my hands, she asked, "All is well, then?"

"An unexpected complication, Viizaar," I admitted, lowering my head.

(The humans with you?) Shendara silently asked.

I nodded. (They were aboard the vessel sent to pick me up.)

(We should speak in private, then,) Shendara told me. Aloud, she asked, "Why don't you introduce our visitors, child?"

"Everyone," I began as I linked arms with Mama and Papa, "I'd like you all to meet Federation Citizens Jack and Erma Costello. They will be spending a few days here with us."

"You are most welcome, Citizens," Shendara said, coming forward. "I am Viizaar Shendara, head of the Linyaari Council. As you have already met the members of the Balaküre's crew, allow me to introduce those here to greet you."

The three humans in the party turned out to be Acorna's adopted uncles. Mama and Papa were flattered to actually meet Acorna after all they'd heard about her and her efforts to bring about the end of child slave labor on Kezdet.

"We had heard there was another human living here on narhii-Vhiliinyar," one of Acorna's uncles remarked.

"Our daughter," Mama spoke up. "That's why we were aboard the Xavier. We hadn't heard from her in a while, so we came looking for her."

(Do they know?) Shendara worriedly asked.

(As thorough as my transformation has been, Viizaar,) I told her, (my Aavi still recognized me.)

(Your Aavi?!) Acorna gasped, staring first at Mama and then at me.

"My dwelling is not far," Neeva said. "I can offer you food and refreshments while we talk."

Acorna's three uncles declined the invitation. There was much to do overseeing the restoration of narhii-Vhiliinyar, so they quietly excused themselves.

"This way," Neeva directed the rest of us.

When we reached her home, Mama's and Papa's reaction to the Linyaari pavilions echoed my own initial surprise.

"That's amazing!" Papa whispered, listening to the metallic sound as his knuckles rapped on the pavilion's exterior.

They were just as amazed as I had been at the sight of the birds and the flowing water inside. While Neeva went to bring refreshments, the rest of us made ourselves comfortable.

(How can she be your Aavi?) Acorna wondered, staring first at me and then at Mama.

"Aloud, please," I quietly suggested. "These are our guests, and they cannot mind-speak."

"Forgive me," Acorna apologized, her expression contrite. "I meant no offense."

"Your confusion is understandable, sister-child," Neeva interjected, a tray of refreshments in her hand which she set on a small table in the center of the sitting area. Then, taking a seat beside me, Neeva took my hand, saying, "You see, this lovely young Linyaari female used to be Federation Citizen Dana, their human daughter."

"WHAT?!" Acorna and Aari both gasped, wide-eyed with astonishment as they stared at me.

"How can this be?" Acorna whispered, looking me over from head to toe.

"I think someone better explain," Aari groaned, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

My turn came first, describing my transgenderism to them and the medicines I had been taking. Then Baaksi Bidiila filled in the details of what her tests had discovered.

"You know, in a curious sort of way, Acorna," I said, a shy grin on my face, "we both have something in common."

At first, Acorna seemed puzzled by my comment. But then a smile lit her face as she realized the connection. Taking my hands in hers, she said, "We were both raised by humans!"

"By loving, caring humans," I added, beaming with gratitude for my Mama and Papa.

"A pity there aren't more humans like my uncles and your parents, Dana," Acorna sighed.

"There are, Acorna," Mama assured her. "It's just that they're a little hard to find is all."

"It's the bad humans, Mama, Papa, that I need to talk to you about," I said.

I explained to them about my fear, what would befall the Linyaari if word of what happened to me got out.

"Papa, do you understand?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

"Aye," he sighed. "You're right to be worried."

"Mama?" I asked, taking her hand as well.

"I understand, sweetheart," she assured me, giving my hand a squeeze. "And I like your idea for how to handle it. If anyone asks, we can truthfully say that our human daughter is gone, a victim of the medicines she had been taking."

"Having been the closest to her during her stay here," Papa added, a wry grin on his face, "and so aggrieved by our loss, to honor her memory you took her name as your own and offered yourself to us in her place as our daughter."

"We will, of course, send a message to your Federation," Shendara added, "reporting our decision to ban others who are taking or have taken such medications from traveling to narhii-Vhiliinyar in order to avoid any more such tragedies."

"You know, it should work!" Acorna remarked, smiling broadly. "Uncle Rafik would be proud!"

The message was sent with profound condolences duly noted. Once that was out of the way, we were able to relax and enjoy our time together.

Mama and Papa had a wonderful time visiting with us. They had a chance to meet the villagers and see many aspects of Linyaari culture and science. When it came time to bid them farewell, I couldn't stop the tears as I hugged first one then the other of my human parents.

"Now don't forget," I told them, gripping Mama's hands tightly, "Neeva will come pick you up when it gets close to my time to deliver. I want you both here for my special day."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, sweetheart," Mama replied, hugging me tightly, her own eyes tear-filled.

"And, remember, …"

"Not a word to anyone about who you really are," Papa finished for me, giving me a hug of reassurance. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your secret's safe with us!"

"Thank you!" I wept, returning the hug.

"Take good care of our daughter, Desii," Mama told him, planting a kiss on his cheek as she did.

"Have no fear on that account, Aavi Erma," he said, lightly laying his horn against her head.

"Kira, you be good for your Mama, hear?" Papa told her, wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"I will, Gran'pa," she wept, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you!"

"And we'll miss you, too, sweetheart," Mama told her, adding her own hug and kiss. "You take care now."

"We will," she said, stepping over in front of Desii and me.

"Safe journey, Citizens," Shendara wished them.

"Take good care of your family, sweetheart," Mama told me, giving me a final hug. "I know you'll be happy here."

"I will, Mama," I said. "And, Mama, …"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"And I will always love you, sweetheart," she wept, hugging me once more. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye!" I wept as the boarding hatch irised closed.

From the observation lounge, as we watched the Balaküre lift skyward, carrying my human parents home, Desii put his arms around me, asking, (Are you happy here with us, Dana?)

Turning in his arms, I laid my horn against his, saying, (Search my heart, my love, and know the answer.)

I felt him gently enter, quietly tiptoeing along the corridors of my mind. He didn't linger. There were tears of joy in his eyes as he looked at me.

(Let's go home,) I told him, hugging him about the waist before taking Kira's hand.

Time passed, and I grew great with child. Through it all, I never complained. After all, I was fulfilling a lifelong dream, experiencing the miracle of life. Desii, and Kira, too, were marvelous, loving and supportive through the entire affair.

As the special day approached, the Linyaari dispatched their fastest vessel to bring Mama and Papa back for the birth. They were both with me the day I delivered a darling baby girl, strong and healthy. We named her Jama after my parents, Jack and Erma, Ja- & -ma. This way, there would always be a small part of them with us no matter how far apart we were separated.

The proud grandparents declared her the most beautiful baby in the world. This sweaty and exhausted but proud Aavi agrees. Jama is a priceless, precious jewel to be loved and nurtured. Between our two families, human and Linyaari, I think we'll manage just fine!


End file.
